


Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blood and Injury, Crush at First Sight, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: When Overwatch was first looking into taking down the Shimada clan, they sent in Blackwatch to look into them. Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes are sent in for reconnaissance and McCree is tasked with befriending at least one of the Shimada brothers to get in with them and learn what the clan is like. But what happens after he meets both of them and develops feelings for the older one? And what happens when Hanzo nearly kills Genji? McCree tries to forget about him and befriends the younger Shimada but years pass, Overwatch collapses, and everyone has gone their separate ways. After the Overwatch recall, McCree and Genji return to action, and Hanzo decides to join. With tensions high and feelings mixed in a blender, will they be able to reconcile and work together? Or will things (mostly) go back to the way they were when they first met?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has become my main NaNoWriMo project thanks to my friend who gave me this idea! It's taking me way out of my usual ideas that I do for most other fics I got on here and I like where this story goes and what happens!

Hanamura was definitely much different than Texas. That, McCree could say. It was a bit of a culture shock when he got off the plane. There were no palaces in Texas like they had in Hanamura. There was a lot more cherry blossom trees and no arid landscapes. He couldn’t read majority of the signs either. All Jesse could do was follow the Overwatch agents he arrived with out of the airport to their awaiting cars. 

Although they didn’t look like they belonged to Overwatch. Their department of Blackwatch was here on a recognisance mission to spy on the Shimada clan and everyone was dressed similar to the fashion of the common person – not their sanctioned uniforms bearing their emblem. Recently, the leader of the clan, Sojiro, had passed away. Now, his eldest son, Hanzo, was designated in charge. With the illegal dealings of the Shimada clan, Overwatch wanted to see what was happening.

The plan was to inseminate someone into the Shimada clan to see how things were going with the power now shifted to Hanzo. If they had wanted to, they could have made someone join the clan and work up through the ranks until they were close enough to Hanzo, or his younger brother Genji, to gain an understanding of their dealings. But Overwatch didn’t want to waste all that time. It would take years to have that happen. Especially since the Shimada clan was wary of what outsiders they took in. So, they went with their plan B. Which was Jesse McCree.

His task was more difficult that what Overwatch could have done by getting someone to work for the clan. They wanted Jesse to become friends with either one, or both, of the Shimada brothers. It was anything but a simple task. Hanzo was more aloof and focused on his duties of the clan. While Genji was more of a playboy and carefree. To get to Genji would be easier, but they did prefer for McCree to get in with Hanzo. 

Jesse was more than willing to prove his worth. He had been successful with some smaller jobs back in the States and around Gibraltar, but never anything as big as this. It was both nerve-wracking but also exciting. He was ready for this. Although his Japanese still wasn’t the best and he stood out like a sore thumb with his cowboy getup, he could do this. He was the closest to the brothers’ ages in Blackwatch and he could handle being their “friend” while reporting his findings to Overwatch. 

McCree figured trying to befriend Genji would be easier. He had a bit more of a personality he could get along with, compared to Hanzo. Plus, it would be less suspicious, he hoped, for some American cowboy to try and befriend the relaxed younger Shimada instead of the tense older one. 

“McCree, we’re at the hotel. Quit daydreaming and get out here,” the leader of this whole operation, Gabriel Reyes, barked at him after he opened his door. He shook his head and glanced up at him, blinking a few times. McCree then grabbed his carry-on bag and suitcase, putting his hat on as he exited the vehicle. He followed Reyes inside, standing off to the side as he handled the check in. The other agents they arrived with acted as their own group, so to not bring suspicion to them all.

Glancing over, Jesse noticed a pair of Japanese men in black suits whisper to each other. Their gazes were heavily focuses on the Reyes. He wasn’t certain if these were Shimada men or if they were just civilians. But, since McCree was given strict orders not to raise suspicions to himself, he decided to bite his tongue and not deal with the two.

Once Gabe had finished checking in, Jesse followed him to their room. The other agents were left to do their own thing. The priorities for the time being were to sleep off their jetlag and to start briefing McCree on what he had to do – although he knew most of his duties for the mission. Him and Reyes were to act like father and son on vacation, even though he was nearly thirty and he had no idea how old Reyes was, but they could make it work. He’d have to act like Reyes was his dad, but he was assured that he’d have his days to himself. And those days were ones where he was supposed to be befriending the Shimadas. 

Their room was simple. A queen-sized bed for each of them with a tv sitting upon a dresser. There was a desk by the window that had a beautiful view of the city – with an even greater view of the Shimada castle. Jesse dumped his bags by the window and paused for a moment to look out. It was quite peaceful with the stars overhanging.

“We should get some rest now,” Gabriel said as he put his suitcase down on the bed closest to the door. “Our mission begins tomorrow.”

Jesse nodded and gave a large yawn. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. He’d had a nearly twenty-hour flight from Gibraltar to Hanamura, which was eight hours ahead of Gibraltar. And Jesse was ready to fall over. He merely kicked off his boots and put his hat and sarape on the desk before he flopped onto the bed. He didn’t have the energy or the care to deal with much more than that.

“Night, Reyes…” he muttered into his pillow before he ultimately passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had McCree and Reyes finding themselves touring around the grounds of the Shimada castle. Their hotel wasn’t more than ten minutes away and there was plenty to do in the area. (A part of McCree really wanted to go to the arcade that was down the road.) Plus, the cherry blossoms were in bloom, adding beauty to the quaint streets of this part of the city. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna go take some pics of the castle gates,” Jesse told Gabriel after they had rounded the first corner that was past the castle’s main entrance. Gabe gave nothing more than a small nod of allowance and Jesse made a small jog back to the gates. 

That all of course was a small act they had already prepared. And the pictures were for surveillance of the gates. To see how many guards there were at that time of day and how many were usually around. Once he got enough pictures, in a fashion that hopefully wasn’t too eye-catching with the guards, he made his way back to Reyes. 

“Check ‘em out,” Jesse grinned, showing off his camera and clicking through the photos. Gabe gave an approving nod coupled with a hum.

“Looks good, kid,” Reyes smiled as he patted his shoulder. They continued down the road again until they passed in front of the arcade. The doors were open, and the noise flowed out to fill the street. There was the music pouring out from the different games, along with their sound effects. Kids cheered for winning and beating high sores. And they cried out in outrage when they failed. Jesse stopped outside the entrance and peered inside. It was dimly lit with the neon lights of the games acting as the main source of light.

“Hey, pa,” Jesse called out to Reyes, who had kept walking ahead. It felt really fucking weird having to call him his dad. “You can go on ahead, Imma check out the arcade.”

“You know we have plans, Jesse,” Reyes frowned, narrowing his brow. And Jesse knew that, but it was their first day here and the mission had only just begun. He could spend an hour or so here and meet up with Gabe.

“Give me like an hour and we can meet back up at the hotel,” Jesse offered, hoping they could compromise. 

“You have thirty minutes and I will be waiting out here,” Gabe responded, moving to sit on a nearby bench. He pulled out his phone and began typing immediately. Jesse swallowed, hoping that Reyes wasn’t bitter with him or anything. But they had heard that sometimes Genji would frequent the arcade. 

And it appeared he was there at the moment. For there were guards posted around that looked similar to those out front the palace gates. Wouldn’t that be splendid if he got to rub it in Reyes’ face that his want to goof off in the arcade for a bit ended up with him getting eyes on Genji. 

McCree wandered around to take a look at the games available on the three floors. There were air hockey tables, claw machines, 16-bit adventure games, fighting games, and first-person shooters. And that last one best caught Jesse’s attention. It was a zombie survival game, not too different than the ones Jesse played back home. But, there was another player in game currently, but there was a spot for a second player to join in. 

Jesse approached the stranger and glanced over at them when the game was at a more relaxed portion. “Y’all mind if I join?” he asked, his Japanese a bit uncertain, but it seemed he spoke correctly when the stranger nodded at him. 

“It’d be good to have a partner to help beat this next wave. It’s always so difficult to beat,” he replied in English, a bit to Jesse’s surprise. But he said nothing and put in his money and picked up the second gun just as the next wave of zombies came in. Jesse was more used to firing a revolver, but this gun was likewise to the one he’d seen Morrison use so he aimed like he’d seen Jack would. 

Him and the stranger silently dealt with their respective halves of the screen. Only firing on the other’s portion if they were getting too overwhelmed. But there was a lot of zombies. And soon enough, they got run over by the sheer amount of them and their characters ran out of health and “GAME OVER” flashed on the screen. 

The stranger sighed and looked over at McCree with a grateful smile, holstering the gun back in the game. “We were so close,” he murmured, briefly glancing at the game. They made had two dozen zombies left before they lost. But it was a good game. “Do you perhaps want to play something else together? Fighters of the Storm is a good one.”

The question shocked Jesse, making his eyes widen. He hadn’t expected the stranger to want to keep him in his company for more than one game. But another thing shocked him. He was talking to Genji Shimada. He had seen pictures of him in his many briefings about the mission, but he was currently sporting bright green hairs, which Jesse wasn’t expecting. 

McCree kept his cool and nodded, tipping his hat slightly at Genji. “Lead the way, partner,” he replied. Genji gave him a smile and made a small motion for Jesse to follow, which he did.

“I take it that you are from America?” Genji asked once they got to their next game.

“What makes ya say that?” McCree grinned with a laugh.

“Your accent and outfit really give you away,” Genji told him with a snicker. “Especially that hat.” 

Jesse gave another laugh and put money in the machine for him to play, Genji doing the same and both bending over to better reach the controls. “Yeah, I’m from Texas. My pa and I decided to get away from our jobs for a while for a vacation,” McCree said. It was still weird to call Reyes his dad, and even weirder saying it to someone else. 

A flash of sadness appeared to wash over Genji for a moment before he shook it off and selected his character. “My father recently passed away,” he murmured, eyes finding the screen more interesting than McCree.

“I’m sort ‘bout that,” Jesse apologized as he chose his character. They okayed their selections and the fight began after a three-second countdown. “My pa and I are on this vacation since we lost ma a few weeks ago.”

Genji gave a small hum, passing a quick glance to Jesse. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks,” was all Jesse could really say until Genji quickly annihilated his character. “Damn, yer quite good at this.”

Genji chuckled and gave Jesse a sly smirk. “I’m the best at this game. I hold all the records on it. So, you probably won’t be able to beat me.”

“Oh, it’s on now, partner,” Jesse grinned at him, putting more money in for the next round.

They played a few more rounds. Each time, Genji came out on top. Only once was Jesse close to beating him, but he couldn’t get it. Genji’s hands were a blur on the controls. It was easy to tell that when he came here that he spent most of his time playing Fighters of the Storm. And just as they were starting their next round, Jesse noticed Reyes storm into the arcade with a fury in his eyes. But when Gabe saw who Jesse was with, he seemed to instantly relax. Yet he still walked towards Jesse with some frustration on his face.

“Jesse, it’s been more than half an hour, we have to go now,” he said, standing over the pair and folding his arms across his chest.

“Alright, alright. Just let me finish up my match, pa,” Jesse waved him off. And the match didn’t last too much longer, with Genji’s character landing fatal blow after fatal blow. At the end, Jesse stood back up to his full height and sighed. “It was nice playin’ with ya stranger. Good game.”

“Call me Genji,” the other smiled at him. “If you’d like, I’ll be here tomorrow around the same time. We can play together some more.”

“I’ll see what I can do, partner,” McCree nodded with a tip of his hat. “And call me Jesse.”

“Have a good day, Jesse. You too, sir,” Genji grinned with a small bow before he went off to another game and Jesse and Gabriel left the arcade.

They walked back to their hotel in silence. It wasn’t until they got into their room was anything said.

“I cannot believe you found and befriended Genji on the first day of the mission,” Gabriel grinned, clapping Jesse on the shoulder, catching him off guard slightly. “You’re doing good, Jesse.”

“Thanks, pa,” Jesse laughed, taking pleasure in the disapproving look Gabe gave him. “By the way, I told Genji you had a wife and we lost her recently and that’s why we’re on vacation to get closer.”

Reyes shook his head. “Well, it gives a bit more depth to our backstory to why we’re here. But why is she dead?”

“Because I was trying to bond with Genji about dead parents,” McCree deadpanned. “Does it work tomorrow for me to go to the arcade with Genji again? Ya know we need any chance we can to get me in with him.”

“Of course, the arcade is a relaxed enough atmosphere that you two can bond that’s close enough to the castle,” Gabe nodded. “I’ll stay in the area outside. Give me updates at least once an hour. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse nodded as he took off his boots. His hat, sarape, and shirt then followed. “I’m gonna go take a shower now.”

“Don’t take too long, we’ve still have to go out for dinner,” Gabe told him, heading over to the desk where they had set up a laptop that morning. “I’m going to report to Morrison that you’ve made contact with Genji.”

“Do whatcha gotta,” McCree shrugged, closing the door to the bathroom behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been a few days of Genji and McCree hanging out at the arcade. It was the same sights and sounds as the first day Jesse went in. Just new people each day. Although it never did take him too long to find Genji. Currently, he was playing a game called 16-Bit Hero in the corner. Jesse made his way through the crowd and leaned against the wall beside the game system, smiling at Genji.

“Howdy, partner,” he mused, Genji laughing aloud and trying to keep his composure.

“It’s good to see you again, Jesse,” he smiled, sparing him a quick glance. “Give me a few minutes, I’m almost done the game here. Then we can do something together.”

“That’s quite alright, I don’t mind waiting,” Jesse nodded, getting comfortable against the wall.

“I hope you don’t mind either, but I would like to do something else today, besides playing games,” Genji said, fingers flying over the game’s controls.

“What do ya have in mind?” Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why don’t we grab a bite to eat and have some drinks? My treat,” offered Genji. His mouth pulled up in a satisfied grin when he beat the final boss. He then pulled back from the game and looked to Jesse. “There’s a ramen place across the street that’s pretty good.”

Jesse nodded. “Sounds good. I could go for some food.”

“Great. Let’s get going.” Genji gave a nod in return and headed for the exit, Jesse as his heels. Also at his heels were three men in black suits that had been standing around the arcade. One came inside the restaurant with them when they entered, another stood outside the door, and the last, Jesse assumed, was talking up post around the corner.

The restaurant was quaint with a couple tables and a bar counter running along the wall that was across from the arcade with bar stools. There were a few teenagers eating at a couple tables and a few of the bar stools. The workers weren’t too busy, and Jesse could see one of them was making fresh noodles. They stood in front of the counter to look at the menu and Genji’s bodyguard stood behind them. He was a bit unnerving, but he wasn’t much different compared to Reyes breathing down his neck.

Jesse squinted at the menu with a frown, trying to read it. He could make out half the words, but couldn’t get them all. He had to admit that he slacked more than a few times in learning Japanese before he arrived, nor had he kept up with the lessons since he arrived. He glanced to Genji with a bit of embarrassment and sighed. “So, um, do ya mind helping me order? Because I honestly can’t read all that.”

Genji laughed and looked up at McCree. “Jesse, you may want to brush up on your Japanese,” he chided him. “How about I order for you? I’ll get you something you’ll hopefully like.”

“That works for me. Thanks,” Jesse responded as he watched Genji order before he took his receipt and took Jesse over to a pair of barstools to sit at.

“How long are you in Japan for?” Genji questioned him as the man in the suit that came in with them with a pair of beers. He opened both and gave them each one, receiving a nod from Genji in thanks.

“A couple’a weeks,” Jesse said nonchalantly, taking the beer and glancing it over before he took a sip. “Pa and I wanted to get away for a bit.” 

“Well, hopefully we can continue to see each other,” smiled Genji. “You’re a lot better company, compared to my brother.” 

“Your brother?” It was time to play a bit dumb. Jesse already knew all about Hanzo from the intel Overwatch had gathered. But Genji didn’t, and couldn’t, know that.

Genji huffed. “He’s now head of the family, following our father’s passing. The elders keep making him pressure me to get more involved with the family business. But I have no care for it. And even before our father passed, he wasn’t the most fun person.” He then shook his head, taking a sip of beer. “I do care for him, but he can be too much at times.”

“Sounds like a lot you’re going through a lot right now,” McCree murmured as an employee brought over their ramen. It looked delicious. He noticed that Genji noticed him a bowl with beef in it. He said his thanks in Japanese before he had a taste of it. “This is really good!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Genji mused, having some of his own. For most their meal, they just made small talk. Genji asked Jesse about where he grew up. Which McCree had to lie about somewhat. He told the truth that he moved around a lot but said it was for Gabe’s work, not because of the gang he was a part of growing up. He asked Genji about his life growing up. Genji talked about how close he was to his father, his mother’s early passing in his life, and how he used to be closer to Hanzo when they were younger. 

But speaking of the devil, when they were nearly done their meal, a young man that looked like Genji but a tad older stormed into the restaurant. And he was not happy.

Yet, damn, something about him made Jesse stare at him. His eyes were a beautiful deep brown and his features were sharp. His smooth black hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, with portions that didn’t quite reach it shaping his face nicely. He also was very well built, and shit. McCree wouldn’t say no to him.

“Genji! Where have you been? You know we had a business meeting today.” Hanzo was very loud and very angry, and he looked like he could murder Genji with just his gaze. And him speaking broke Jesse out of his fixated stare. He knew that if he was to get closer to Hanzo for his mission, he was going to be some work. Jesse also had to focus on translating what he was saying, and what Genji was going to say, because the conversation was not going to be in English.

“I’ve been with a friend, Hanzo,” Genji answered calmly and nonchalantly gestured to Jesse, who gave a small wave and embarrassed smile in response. Hanzo’s quick glace towards him shot daggers his way. But when their eyes met, Jesse would be lying if he said he didn’t blush slightly.

“That is not a liable excuse.” The tension between the two filled the restaurant and spilled out the door. Even though most of it was fueled by Hanzo, Genji radiated his own frustration with his brother. The other patrons silently finished their food and tiptoed out, leaving Jesse alone with the brothers and the bodyguard. And all Jesse could think about is that this scene wouldn’t end up with him being forbidden to see Genji – otherwise the mission would be all for nothing. 

“It isn’t an excuse, and it is not like you are not more than capable of holding a simple business meeting without me.” Genji folded his hands over each other on the counter, glancing over to McCree from the corner of his eye and back to Hanzo. Jesse wanted to say something to get this fight over and done with, but he never had any siblings and any fights in the Deadlock Gang – he had to guess would be the closed he had to siblings – mainly tended to end with gunfire.

“Genji…” Hanzo growled as he stepped forward, his fists clenching so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Genji got out of his seat and got into a defensive stance, and Jesse’s eyes widened.

Before their argument could go any further, McCree decided to stop biting his tongue. In a flash, he got out of his seat and stepped between the brothers. “Whoa, there, partners. We’re in a restaurant, this is not the place to act like this,” he said sternly as he looked at each of them. While Genji backed off, Hanzo moved closer to get in Jesse’s face. His brow was knit tightly, with his nose scrunched up. 

“Stay out of this, cowboy,” he hissed in English. “You have no part in this.”

“Well, from what I can understand, you aren’t happy with Genji for neglecting his duties and I have been a part of that,” Jesse replied in Japanese, making Hanzo pull back slightly in surprise.

“I can definitely say that you are not the best at speaking Japanese. I suggest you get some more practice,” Hanzo sneered at him, Jesse frowning back in response. “And keep out of our business. I have enough trouble trying to keep my brother in line, without you coming in and causing another distraction for him.”

“That’s too bad, partner. I ain’t going home any time soon, so y’all be seeing more of me around ‘til then,” McCree warned him, pointing a finger in his direction. His other hand twitched, wanting to go for his revolver. He stopped himself before he went for it, knowing if he shot anyone that he would get in so much shit that he couldn’t even guess how much trouble he’d be in. “But, until I go back to America, can we just get along? We don’t have to be friends, but I don’t want to deal with these fights. Especially when they cause a scene.”

At that, it seemed Hanzo realized where they were, and he pulled back. He glanced around, the staff seemingly avoiding eye contact with them. Hanzo straightened up and then pushed his hair out of his face with a sigh. He then grumbled a small “fine” and turned his attention to Genji.

“We should be leaving though, Genji. The elders are not pleased with you, none the less,” Hanzo said, heading towards the door and looking over his shoulder at his brother. Genji all but sighed and got out of his seat, offering McCree and apologetic look and wave before he followed his brother out.

Jesse looked at their unfinished bowls of ramen and half full beers and shook his head. He looked to the staff, who were back to work like they were when he first came in. Perhaps this sort of thing happened often, and they just brushed it off. Or it was because those were the Shimada brothers and they could be killed for interfering.

Shit. Jesse had just done that. And, sure, Reyes would be pleased with him for meeting Hanzo. But he was going to murder him for angering Hanzo; if Hanzo didn’t get to him first. He quickly left the restaurant and skedaddled back to his hotel. He was on edge and moved his serape to hide his hand hovering over his revolver.

In the lobby, the pair of men in black suits were reclined in a couple of chairs, watching the news on the tv. They passed a glance to McCree as he entered. He prayed they weren’t Shimada bodyguards as he kept moving, pressing the up button on the elevator with urgency. The men didn’t move when the doors open and nor when they closed. And Jesse let out a sigh of relief, pressing the number for his floor. Jesse didn’t lose his fast pace either once he got out of the elevator. It was only until he reached his room that it departed. Once inside, he took his hat off and held it against his chest. It heaved with each breath. After he caught it, he moved to close the curtains. He threw his hat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck…” he groaned, dragging his hand down his face. He didn’t know what to do. Adrenaline was running a marathon inside him and he knew sleep wasn’t an option. He couldn’t sleep when there was a possibility Shimada goons would come hunt him down. But Jesse needed to relax. There was no reason to be keep himself stressed out. 

Glancing around the room, his eyes caught the reflection in the mirror of the bathroom door. A bath could be a good way to relax while keeping guard for any Shimadas. He gave a small nod to himself in agreement to the idea and begun to undress. His clothes, except the boxers he kept on, were strewn onto his bed and he brought his revolver with him. (Just because he was going to relax didn’t mean he wasn’t bringing some protection.)

Jesse prepped his bath and put Peacekeeper on the edge of the tub. With the water hot and the door cracked ajar to hear anyone come in, he took off his boxers and slipped into the tub. He sunk down until just his head from the nose up stuck out. The water was almost a bit too hot, but it felt more than nice so he stuck with it. It did the trick for relaxing. He tilted his head back so his mouth was above the water and closed his eyes. His arms folded over his chest as he let out a yawn. He could almost nap there, even though that wasn’t the greatest idea. Although it was tempting. 

But then the door to the room opened and McCree sat up in the bath in a flash, his hand instantly grabbing his revolver. “Who’s there?” he called out.

“It’s just me,” replied Gabriel, knocking on the bathroom door. “You decent?”

“I’m in the bath,” Jesse said, putting Peacekeeper back on the edge of the tub. He put his head back against the tile and sighed. “How was yer day?”

“Interesting. I received a report from the agent following you that you were in a fight with Hanzo?” Reyes hummed, making Jesse swallow hard.

“Ya heard about that, huh?”

“I did. What the fuck happened?”

Jess sighed, rubbing his face before he spoke. He recalled every detail, Reyes just giving small hums every so often. Jesse then drained his bath and got out, drying off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, Gabe still standing on the other side of the door. His expression was disappointed, and his arms were folded across his chest. But his gaze fell to the bathroom behind Jesse.

“You’re forgetting some things,” he commented, making Jesse sigh as he collected Peacekeeper and his boxers.

McCree pushed past Reyes and put his things on his bed before he went to peek out the window. He only opened the curtains a crack and saw nothing out there. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and looked to Reyes, worry evident in his eyes.

“I would prefer we just keep up our cover that we’re on vacation together tomorrow. I can’t be on my own for the next few days. I have no idea what those Shimadas may do to me, if Hanzo is really angry with me,” McCree pleaded. The bath may have helped somewhat but talking to Gabe about what happened brought it all back to reality. Going out alone would be a bad idea, and he hoped to go out with Gabe would hopefully deter any possible assassination attempts on him.

“Alright. I’d rather have you relax to continue this mission, not freaked out,” Reyes nodded, McCree letting out a relieved breath. “We will monitor the Shimada castle for any suspicious activity. For now, get some rest, and I will order us something for dinner.”

“Thanks, boss…” Jesse muttered, quickly removing his towel and putting his boxers back on. He cleared his things off his bed and put Peacekeeper on the nightstand before he crawled into bed. He decided with Gabriel in the room with him that it would be safe enough to nap off his stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Hanzo has finally shown up now and now the ball really starts to roll


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since McCree had seen Genji or been outside the hotel without Reyes. At least there hadn’t been any red flags risen by suspicious Shimada activities. So, Jesse was starting to feel a bit confident that Hanzo wasn’t after him, but he still decided to avoid the area by the arcade and ramen restaurant. Down the road, in the opposite direction from the hotel, was a bar that him and Reyes had gone to the other night.

Jesse sighed as he entered the bar, taking a seat at the only free table left in the establishment. He hung his hat on the chair across from him and looked over the drink menu. When the waitress came by, he ordered a glass of their best whiskey for the time being. She brought it over a couple of minutes later and he began to nurse it as he looked around the bar.

It was small and nearly every seat was filled, safe for the one across from McCree. The volume wasn’t too loud, and it was evident most people present were here to relax, not to party. It was only just about six in the evening, no one was here to get wasted at the moment. Majority of people were here for a casual drink after a hard day’s work. That was close enough to why Jesse had come. The menu had a few things Jesse had seen in Japanese styled restaurants else where, so it made it a bit easier for him to order something when the waitress came back. He decided to go with kushiyaki, simple grilled meat skewers. He wasn’t sure if it was the greatest pairing with his whiskey, but who really cared?

He finished off his first glass and then got a new one. Just as he got his glass refilled, the bar suddenly got quiet. That was unnerving. He turned his head to look at the door, and his face paled when he saw a man in a black suit. He prayed that if this was a Shimada bodyguard that Genji was following him.

Boy howdy, was he wrong.

Behind the man came a second guard and Hanzo. And when their eyes met, Jesse’s stomach fell. It was terrifying in a way to look at a man who was so handsome that could also have him taken out in an instant, and not in the way Jesse would like to take Hanzo out. All he could do for now was sigh and straighten his posture, avoiding his gaze from the door as he took another sip and tried to block Hanzo out. But that wasn’t happening any time soon.

Almost as soon as he turned his head, the chair across from him pulled out and his hat was abruptly dropped on the table as Hanzo took the seat across from him. “I hope you don’t mind that I am sitting across from you,” he said in English, his tone containing a hint of malice. “But there are no other seats available.”

“Do whatever ya want, partner,” McCree muttered, only sparing Hanzo a glance as he put his hat on. He couldn’t look more than a brief second, or he was worried he would start staring at him. It really didn’t matter that the other man could have him killed whenever he wished, he was still unfairly handsome. His eyes were wise and tough, yet warm and soothing. His hair reminded Jesse of silk with how soft it looked. And, fuck, he could just stare at this man all day, but he had to be a professional.

When the waitress came by with Jesse’s kushiyaki and took Hanzo’s drink order, it thankfully broke the tension that was growing. Jesse picked up one of the skewers and had a taste, which was pretty good. He noticed Hanzo’s eyes drift towards his plate, and sighed. When he pushed his plate towards Hanzo, he watched his eyebrows raise. 

“You can have some, if you want,” McCree said in nothing more than a mutter.

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured with a slight nod, taking a skewer himself as the waitress returned with Hanzo’s drink, along with the bottle of alcohol he ordered. It appeared to be the same whiskey that Jesse had ordered. 

“I think we ordered the same drink,” Jesse chuckled lightly, smirking at the other. Hanzo appraised the bottle and their two glasses. He reached forward and looked over the remnants of McCree’s drink, giving a small smirk to McCree. That of course made Jesse’s heart skip a beat, and a blush flashed across his cheeks. He prayed that Hanzo didn’t notice.

“So, cowboy, I don’t believe I caught your name when we last met,” Hanzo commented as he put McCree’s glass back down before he picked up his own and had a sip. “Then again, my brother left me in a position that I had not much of an ability to get it.”

“The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree,” he grinned, outstretching his hand for a handshake. It was quickly met, and he relished in the feeling of his hold. It was a calloused, with had a touch of roughness, and was a bit tight. It felt so good, but Jesse was uncertain if that was just how he shook hands, or if it was some malice towards him with stepping into his and Genji’s squabble the other day.

“A pleasure to know you under better circumstances. You probably have already heard from Genji that my name is Hanzo, I assume?” he hummed in response, tilting his head slightly as he swirled his whiskey in one hand. His gaze left McCree speechless and reaching for his glass to have a drink. His gaze consisted more of that confidence that he could have him struck down, but also genuine curiosity of wanting to know more about Jesse. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Jesse liked it.

He gave a small nod in response, tipping his hat slightly. “That he did, darlin,’” Jesse replied, reaching forward for the bottle of whiskey. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Hanzo agreed, taking a drink as he watched Jesse refill his glass. “What else did he tell you about me?”

“Just that yer his older brother and your father passed away recently. Other than that, you’re a mystery to me partner.” That was a lie, but Hanzo didn’t need to know that. “Has Genji said anything ‘bout me?”

“Just that you’re some American on vacation with your father. Odd that you’re here on your own, instead of doing something with him; if you’re supposed to be here together.” Hanzo tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow at Jesse.

Jesse only nonchalantly shrugged at him in response. “We’re grown men with very different tastes, we can have our alone time, even when on vacation,” he then said.

“Understandable,” Hanzo hummed, topping up his drink. “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Not sure, just yet. Pa was thinking at least doing something for dinner. Why do ya ask, partner?” Jesse sat up slightly and leaned back in his chair, resting his arm on the back of it and his other hand grasping his cup comfortably. He tilted his head to the side and studied Hanzo for a moment. 

“Just curious,” Hanzo answered, glancing away for a moment. When his eyes met McCree’s again, there was something about them that Jesse couldn’t quite read. He wondered if there was something more that Hanzo wasn’t telling him. Or he just couldn’t figure out what his answer really meant.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Jesse questioned him back, taking a drink.

“I have archery practice to attend to tomorrow,” Hanzo responded, making Jesse raise his eyebrows.

“You’re a sharpshooter too?” Jesse inquired.

Hanzo was now the one to raise his eyebrows. “You do archery?”

Jesse gave a laugh and shook his head. “Well, no. I’m more of a gun man, myself. I use a revolver and I call her Peacekeeper.”

“Ah,” Hanzo hummed almost dryly. But his eyes deceived him with a flash of interest at Jesse’s response. “My bow is just simply Storm Bow.”

“Still a nice name,” Jesse complimented him, flashing him a smile. He then realized, this could be a way he could get close to Hanzo. If they were both people interested in shooting things, they could bond over that. And Jesse could potentially get on the grounds of the Shimada castle. He picked up another skewer of kushiyaki and had a bite before he continued to speak. “Honestly, if I hadn’t taken up shooting guns, I would’ve probably gone with a bow and arrow. Sometimes I do consider going to a place that could teach me how to use ‘em, but my job keeps me too busy that I can’t get anywhere to do that.”

“Well, if you aren’t too busy tomorrow, you could always join me at practice?” Hanzo offered, nearly making Jesse choke. Fuck. He couldn’t believe it was that easy to get close to him. 

Jesse coughed a bit and took in a deep breath and coughed a few times and waved off Hanzo’s concern before he replied. “That’d be great, darlin’. If you’d like, you could test out my Peacemaker, too?”

Hanzo shrugged slightly but offered Jesse a smile. “It’s a date.”

Jesse simply tipped his hat in response with as much of a grin as he could muster in response, sitting in a state of shock. He couldn’t believe in just a week he had managed to get close to both Shimada’s for his assignment, and both of them seemed to like him pretty well. But Hanzo had also said that. Just. Holy shit. He said that. Like that. 

It was at that point that Jesse had to ask himself: was he trying to get closer to Hanzo just for the sake of his job? Or did he want to have more of a personal relationship with him?

And he didn’t know the answer to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a being a bit late on updating this but I was away in Milwaukee to see "My Brother My Brother and Me" live (which was great!!) but hope you enjoy this anyways~ I'll try to update every other day once again now!

Jesse knew that Gabriel would be more than happy to hear that his mission was going so successfully. Gabe continuously the night prior and in the morning, gave Jesse his praise. All while reminding him that he had to keep his guard up on the Shimada grounds. He made have been going for, what Hanzo believed, a casual hangout to shoot targets. But he was supposed to do recognisance for Overwatch. He could have some fun. But the mission was of utmost importance. That did put a slight damper on Jesse’s excitement for his day. But Hanzo calling it a date kept the spark aflame. That part, he didn’t tell Reyes, and wasn’t planning on it.

Jesse was up and ready a good two hours before he was supposed to meet Hanzo. In that time, he got together Peacekeeper, making sure she was clean and had plenty of rounds to use for the day. He wasn’t certain how much they would use her. But it’d been a few days since he had had a chance to shoot his gun and he was excited for the possibility of it. Jesse put Peacekeeper in her gun case and pulled together his best outfit before he went to shower. McCree took great care in making sure he was cleaned up nicely and looked more than just professional. He even put on a spritz of his cologne. 

Jesse then had to question himself again if this was just business or pleasure. But the answer still evaded him.

But he couldn’t be bothered in figuring that out right now. For now, he was grabbed his things and put on his hat. He let the room and headed down to the lobby. He grabbed just a couple pieces of fruit for breakfast and made his way out of the hotel. With his fast pace, the walk took less than the usual ten minutes.

Jesse found himself standing in front of the grand gates of the castle. He looked up at the dragons on the door that formed a circle and took in a large breath, letting it out slowly. He wouldn’t lie that he was a bit nervous about this. A pair of guards stood out front and gave him a judgemental look. 

“I, uh… am here to see Hanzo Shimada,” Jesse found himself saying to them before they could ask him. “He invited me to join his archery practice.” The guard on the left raised an eyebrow and looked to the other guard. It didn’t really seem that they were believing him. “Just ask Hanzo, I’m Jesse McCree. You can just refer to me as ‘cowboy.’ He’ll know who I am.”

“Oh! Jesse, is that you? Hi!” Jesse heard someone call out behind him and swung around, grinning at the beaming face of Genji. “What are you doing here?”

“Believe it or not, I got Hanzo to let me join in on his archery practice,” Jesse chuckled with a slight shrug. “Don’t know how I roped him into letting me, but it’s a thing now.”

“Ah, it’s good to see that he’s getting along with you,” Genji as he placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, glancing over at the two guards. “I’ll take you in, if you’d like.” 

“Sounds good, partner,” nodded Jesse as Genji signaled for the guards to open the gates.

Genji lead the way as the grand doors opened, and Jesse felt his jaw slacken. The aesthetic of the grounds was breathtaking. The buildings outside the gates were industrial and modern, but the ones on the palace grounds were classic Japanese castles. It was a nice change. There were more cherry blossoms around and their fallen petals swirled in the breeze. The atmosphere was relaxed, even with so much to take in. 

“Jesse, you may want to close your mouth before you start to catch flies,” Genji laughed softly as Jesse blinked a few times. His mind came back to earth as he looked to Genji, who’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Come, I will show you where Hanzo practices.”

Jesse followed the younger Shimada to the right, under a large archway and into the grand courtyard. A large gazebo-like structure sat in the centre, surrounded by more cherry blossoms. They circled around it, Jesse taking in a large breath through his nose to enjoy the scent of the trees. They then entered the largest building on the whole grounds, the castle. There was a plethora of guards inside, who all gave McCree a watchful, wary gaze. Genji then took him up a set of stairs on the left that led to a grand balcony. It was built into the cliffside below and overlooked the towns and cities below.

“Hanzo should be by soon. Some of the staff will be coming by shortly to set up the range,” Genji explained as Jesse moved towards the railing to take in more of the view. “I have my own practice I must attend to, so I will have to see you later.”

Jesse gave him a quizzical look. “What sorta practice are ya gonna do?”

“The Shimada family comes from a long line of ninjas, a tradition that is kept still to this day. Hanzo is best at the archery portion of it, while I am more skilled with shuriken and my blade,” Genji replied with pride, his chest seeming to swell slightly.

“Very interesting, partner. Ya ought to show me sometime,” Jesse grinned, giving him a tip of his hat. It made Genji laugh.

“Perhaps sometime soon, cowboy,” he smiled. “If I see Hanzo, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

As Genji left, Jesse leaned against one of the pillars that held up the roof over the balcony, setting his gun case down on the floor by his feet. He folded his arms across his chest as he gazed out to Mount Fuji. It was tranquil and quiet. Until, like Genji said, some members of the staff began to set up targets for Hanzo. They didn’t pay McCree much mind, only a couple looked over at him. He would simply greet them with a friendly smile in return. Not too long after they left, Hanzo came up to the balcony. 

“Morning, darlin,’” Jesse greeted him with a tip of his hat and a grin.

“Hello,” was all Hanzo said, his voice gruff. His hair was tied back meticulously, only the shorter strands that cupped his face hung free. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and held in his hand an impressive bow. His gaze was serious and focused, glancing over the targets. 

“So, when do I get the chance to use that beauty?” Jesse asked as he removed himself from his comfortable position on the post. As he approached Hanzo, he watched him pull out an arrow and draw it in his bow before firing it. It landed in the middle of the target, and Jesse gave an approving whistle.

“I need to actually practice, before you can do anything. You are going to have to wait,” Hanzo told him, coldly glancing over his shoulder at him. 

Jesse huffed and gave a shrug. “Alright, fine.” He then plopped himself on the floor by his original post, half watching Hanzo and half looking out at the buildings below.

It seemed that if Overwatch, or Blackwatch, was to infiltrate the premises that the gates would be their best shot, if they came on foot. The only other way in was technically the cliff face. The only thing was that it wouldn’t be the stealthiest of methods, for they would have to use airships to get up to the balcony. Although, he had yet to see the rest of the grounds. 

Jesse then switched his gaze to Hanzo, who fired the last arrow on him. It too landed in the centre of the target. Most of his shots had. He moved to collect his arrows, putting them back in his quiver and firing them all over again. He looked so powerful and confident as he drew the string back to fire each arrow. Yet so calm. It almost made Jesse feel like he was intruding. But he liked watching him. Watching Hanzo like this was, well, beautiful. His muscles would grow taut when he’d draw back the string. It was evident that it took a lot of power to be able to shoot an arrow with his bow. That calm that radiated off Hanzo filled the space and made Jesse feel at ease.

McCree made himself more comfortable against the pillar and was so in the zone of watching Hanzo that he only broke from it when one of the staff came up the stairs from the main hall carrying a bow and a quiver. The bow was a lot less impressive than Hanzo’s own, but still looked well crafted and cared for. It took Jesse by surprise when they were presented to him. He stood and took them, smiling and thanking them as they left. 

“What’s this for, darlin?’” Jesse asked as he approached Hanzo, holding the contents in his hands up to him.

“I’m not having you break or ruin my equipment, so you have that beginner’s set to use,” Hanzo muttered as he fired his last arrow. He then put his bow down and collected the arrows again. “You do know to use a bow, right?”

Jesse thought back to when he was a child and him and the other kids would play pretend and would try to shoot each other with dart guns or dollar store bows with bows with the suckers on the tips. It was close enough, he guessed. “I had a little practice in my youth,” he told him. 

“Show me what you can do then,” Hanzo said, moving to set his bow and quiver down by the stairs. 

Jesse then took his place where Hanzo stood and took in a deep breath. It felt now like a mountain of pressure was dropped on his shoulders as Hanzo now watched him. Jesse swallowed hard. He took off his sarape and hat, placing them beside him and adjusting the quiver on him. Straightening up, he grabbed an arrow and did his best to copy how Hanzo would draw it back. He found that even for a so-called beginner’s bow that it took a lot of effort for the arrow to pull back. It made sense to Jesse how Hanzo’s arms were so muscular. His Storm Bow must have taken a lot more pressure to use than this one. When Jesse finally fired his arrow, it meekly flew and landed at the base of one of the targets, skidding across the floor. Jesse swore he heard Hanzo give a snort of a laugh at him. 

“That…isn’t how you do it,” Hanzo told him, evidently holding back a snicker. “Here, let me show you.”

Suddenly, Hanzo was behind Jesse and was on him. He helped him reload the bow and draw it back. Jesse tried to focus on what he was showing him, but his head was mush and his face was hot. Hanzo was saying something about how to properly aim and shoot, but he probably only heard half of it. Only when Hanzo pulled away that McCree was able to focus. All he really could remember Hanzo saying was to breath in when aiming and to let go when he exhaled. But that was only because Hanzo was breathing in his ear when he did that. 

“Alright…” Jesse muttered, firing with the breathing technique. But he wasn’t close to hitting the centre of the target. He barely even landed on it. The arrow hung haphazardly on the edge of the target, just waiting to fall.

“Well, you at least hit the target,” Hanzo smirked with a shake of his head. “Try to get it closer to the center.”

“Ya got it, partner,” Jesse nodded as he tried again. This one missed the target like the first. The next hit the outer rings. Its impact made the one clinging onto the target fall to the floor. The last one Jesse decided to aim for one of the other two targets. He went for the one on the right and his arrow hit about the same spot as the other one that made it onto the target. 

Hanzo hummed, coming over to appraise his shots. “Not bad. Not great, but not bad. You definitely need work,” Hanzo said as he picked up the arrows.

“Thanks, darlin,’” Jesse smiled with a laughed, looking at his handiwork. “It’s definitely a lot different than Peacekeeper, that’s for sure.”

“You said that I could try Peacekeeper?” Hanzo inquired him, handing Jesse the arrows so he could put them back in the quiver. Once they were away, Jesse put the quiver and bow gently on the ground and put his serape and hat back on. He felt a bit done with archery for the moment.

“Only if you can handle her,” Jesse smirked as he went over to his gun case by the pillar. He carefully pulled out Peacekeeper and checked the barrel before dry firing her. “Do you know gun safety?”

“Not exactly. I know how to use a bow, not a gun,” Hanzo answered as he came over to stand behind Jesse, watching what he was doing. 

“Well, like a loaded bow, don’t aim this at people when its loaded, especially when cocked, unless ya wanna kill someone,” Jesse chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at the other. “But since we’re practicing and all, that ain’t the intent. When yer gonna fire it, make sure everyone is behind you, where it’s safe. And that your hand ain’t by the barrel, because you could hurt your hand when the cylinder spins.”

“Got it,” Hanzo grunted.

McCree then put six rounds in the cylinder and clicked it in and spun it. He grinned widely to himself and stood up. He held Peacekeeper with the barrel to the floor and his hand only on the grip. Only once he stood where they were firing the bows that he lifted her up. 

“When you’re not planning on killing people, keep the barrel down so you don’t accidentally hurt someone,” Jesse explained, as he looked behind him to make Hanzo was out of the way. Closing one eye and looking at the sight line, he took in a deep breath and fired three shots. One for each target and hitting the bullseye, or just off it, with each bullet. 

“Nice shooting, cowboy,” Hanzo nodded as he came closer.

“Thanks, darlin,’” Jesse grinned as he took his finger off the trigger. He then handed the gun to Hanzo, barrel facing the floor once more. “Now, it’s your turn.” They changed positions as Hanzo took the gun. He glanced it over, the barrel facing away from them. Hanzo held it up like did Jesse and cocked it. “Now, partner, ya gotta look down the line of sight to take in your target. And that’s best to do when you got an eye closed.”

Jesse tried to get behind Hanzo to show him the right pose, like Hanzo had done with him and the bow. But he was shrugged off. He earned an one-off glare from Hanzo, who took in a breath and fired with it. He wasn’t as fast as McCree was, but his accuracy was nearly spot on. It seemed like he wasn’t just aiming for the center of the targets, but where McCree’s bullets had gone through the target holes.

“How was that?” Hanzo asked as he placed the gun back in Jesse’s hand. Jesse blinked a few times, awestruck. Well, it was great to know that Hanzo was a natural with a gun. But also terrified him to know that he had another way to kill him. He was a natural sharpshooter.

“Great, darlin,’” was all he could muster out. Jesse had never been so terrified, yet so turned on, in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse found himself on a regular returning to the Shimada palace grounds to participate in Hanzo’s archery practice and teaching him how to shoot Peacekeeper or to hang out with Genji. The palace guards had started to relax around him somewhat, but still kept their eyes on him. But Jesse was quite enjoying his newfound relationships with the brothers, even though it was mainly just a rouse. Reyes had been proud of his surveillance of the grounds and the knowledge of how things ran most of the time in the palace. There was one thing that bothered Jesse about it all.

Which was he was lying to them in order to be their friend. Even though their family dealt with illegal dealings, the brothers weren’t bad themselves. Genji had a smile that could light up a room and eyes that shone. He was outgoing and kicked McCree’s ass at every game at every game in the arcade. While Hanzo had a smile that could leave Jesse breathless and eyes that he got lost in. He was more reclusive and had a killer’s instinct. But Jesse cared for both of them. 

“Now, we are into our last few days of our trip, before Overwatch brings in the team to take down the Shimadas,” Reyes explained as Jesse packed for another day of archery-gun practice. But he was lost in thought while Reyes spoke to him. “These days are crucial that you don’t raise any suspicions, got it?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever ya say, boss,” Jesse huffed, shrugging. He could get the gist that most of what he was saying was ‘You better not fuck up, McCree, or I’ll kick your ass personally,’ even though he wasn’t giving him his full attention. He put his hat on and turned to the door, sighing softly. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner.”

“Will do,” Reyes nodded, glancing at the computer as it began to call. Probably Morrison calling to get an update from Reyes from the day before. It was only just about eight in Hanamura and midnight at Overwatch’s main base in Zurich, it was one of the few times that worked for both of them without interfering with the rest of their work. 

Jesse closed the door behind him as Reyes answered the call. McCree normally would hurry over to the Shimada’s, but decided to be more leisurely in his walk over. He considered asking Hanzo, or Genji if Hanzo had a business meeting to attend to, out for drinks when practice was over. It could be a good time, while also letting Jesse to get drunk enough to forget about deceiving the brothers for a bit. They were pretty nice guys.

When they weren’t in the same room as each other. They fought more than enough. All of them were similar to the one that happened when Jesse first met Hanzo at the ramen restaurant with Genji. It got a bit tiring at times. Even the elders and guards seemed to avoid them during and just after a fight. Jesse sometimes considers heading back to the hotel when they began to fight, because it could become too much. 

As he approached the gates, the guards simply opened the door for him. Jesse tipped his hat in thanks and made his way to where Hanzo practiced archery. A few drops of rain began to spit from the sky and the wind blew Jesse’s serape in front of him. He looked behind him and noticed thick, dark clouds roll in. Hanzo’s practice may have to be moved indoors if the weather turned sour, which meant Peacekeeper would have to be kept away. As Jesse entered the palace, he saw the staff was setting up Genji’s target space inside the main hall. He guessed the weather was to get worse, as Genji usually practiced out in the courtyard.

“Jesse,” Hanzo called out, stepping down the small set of stairs on the right of the tapestry that hung in the middle of the room. “I apologize to inform you so late, but my practice today was changed to martial arts. I’ve been, apparently focusing too much on archery, and not my other studies.”

“That’s alright, darlin,’” Jesse smiled with a soft laugh, shrugging. “I can just watch you spar, it’s alright.”

“If you’d like,” Hanzo sighed, removing his shirt. McCree bit his tongue, so he didn’t let out an approving whistle. “I will be working with Genji, unfortunately.”

“What is unfortunate about it, brother?” Genji asked as he came down the stairs on the left of the tapestry. He wore a tank top that seemed to be a little tight on his form, but it complimented his shape. He had his katana strapped to his back and a few shuriken in between his fingers on his right hand. He then turned to McCree with a kind smile. “Good morning, Jesse.”

“Nothing…” Hanzo muttered, turning his head to look at the far wall by the entrance to the palace. “We should get started.”

“Of course. Jesse, would you mind moving to sit on the stairs there?” Genji requested, gesturing to the staircase he had entered from as he removed his weapons. He placed them gently on the floor beside one of the standing lanterns in the hall.

“You got it partner,” McCree nodded as he did as he was told. He put the case with gunslinger down beside him and took off his hat, hanging it on his knee. 

One of the elders came down from the balcony that Hanzo frequented for his archery practice. He looked down at Jesse for a moment before he went to Hanzo, muttering something in his ear. And Jesse noticed his gaze immediately narrow at Genji. He then left down the stairs on the right side of the hall as quiet as he entered. Jesse wouldn’t say he found it suspicious, but it did seem like that man was fueling the feuding fire that raged between the brothers.

“What did Ōoji want?” Genji inquired, copying Hanzo’s stance as they mutually agreed in silence that their fight was to begin. Their moves were impressive and quick. It was a bit hard for Jesse to keep up with focusing both on their moves and their conversation. He knew he shouldn’t probably be eavesdropping on their conversation, but, by being around them and the others in the castle, his Japanese had gotten better. And he was a spy, he couldn’t not pay attention. 

“He told me that you missed another meeting. That you were supposed to lead,” Hanzo grunted, deflecting Genji from hitting him. 

Genji jumped back to reposition before he sprung back in for another attempt to get Hanzo. “I had plans.”

“Yes. Plans that included you seducing someone else at a bar to sleep with. Am I correct?” Hanzo stopped Genji’s advance and slammed him to the ground with more force than what would’ve been necessary. 

Genji hit the floor, letting out a loud gasp before he rolled out of the way. “I was only out for a few drinks.”

“That’s not what Daichi reported.” Hanzo went after him again, taking him to the ground and pinning him there. Genji let out a squeak as Hanzo held his arm behind his back. “He saw you lead someone out of the bar and then go to the same hotel Jesse is staying at.”

Jesse swallowed when he heard his name. He guessed that’s why those men in black always sat in the lobby. They weren’t because of Jesse, or Blackwatch, but because of Genji. It was a bit of a relief. But also a little weird to know exactly why they were there most of the time.

“Who cares if I have a little fun?” Genji seemed to be choking his words out as Hanzo kept him on the ground. Jesse watched him squirm a bit before he managed to free himself and gain a bit of distance from his brother.

“The clan cares when it interferes with our business,” Hanzo sneered. Jesse nearly didn’t notice the same elder come back up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched him deposit Hanzo’s Storm Bow and a katana by the stairs across from where Jesse sat. That man had a motive, but Jesse couldn’t figure it quite out. The elder then made his exit, much louder than his first departure. And it caught the attention of both brothers. 

In the next moment, Hanzo had pulled out the katana the elder left him and he ran after Genji. Jesse watched the younger Shimada hop out of the way just in time, grabbing his own katana and standing defensively. The talking stopped and the only noise that filled the hall was the clanging of metal and the hard breaths of the brothers. Their spar took them across the hall and if someone asked Jesse’s opinion on it, it seemed Hanzo was winning. There were times Genji would falter and Hanzo’s blade would hit him partially. But they wouldn’t stop. It was a good assumption that bloodshed was common in these practice fights. Although they were slowing Genji down and making him hiss in pain if he moved certain ways.

“H-Hey, Hanzo, darlin’… Maybe take it easy on him,” Jesse tried to offer, but was shut up by a cold stare from Hanzo. It was like he silently threatened that Jesse was next. Jesse shifted uncomfortably and pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending Reyes a very short warning text that something may be up at the Shimada palace and the team should be put on standby in case they were needed.

“He will have an easier time, if he actually took responsibility for once in his life,” Hanzo growled, swinging at Genji again, getting him good along the side his left calf. He sliced cleanly from the middle of it to just under his knee. Jesse drew back in horror as Genji fell to the floor, clutching his leg. But Hanzo did not stop. Genji did his best to block the attacks as he backed away, finding his back against the wall under the hanging tapestry. Hanzo took one last swing at him. His blade went across his face from his left cheek, over his nose, and just over his right eye. His stroke went past Genji’s head and sliced the tapestry in the lower left corner.

“Genji!” Jesse cried out, watching him slump onto his side on the ground as Hanzo dropped his sword. He then furiously typed another message to Reyes, telling him they had to come to Shimada castle immediately. When his head was turned for a moment, he missed Hanzo moved to pick up Storm Bow.

“Move, cowboy!” Hanzo commanded, murder in his eyes as he drew back an arrow. His shoulder then began to glow blue and the colour flew down his arm to his hand holding the bow. He then shouted “Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!” and shot his arrow, twin blue dragons flowing it in a spiral. Jesse jumped, summersaulting out of the way as Genji was pushed back by the force of the impact and screamed out in pain. Jesse swallowed down the bile that rushed into his mouth when he looked at Genji after the dragons disappeared. To say he was broken and bloody was putting it mildly.

But his attention from Genji was broken when the sound of helicopters filled the air. Jesse looked out to the balcony and a blue helicopter baring Overwatch’s emblem hovered beside it. The guards rushed past, heading to the balcony and out the front entrance to the castle, weapons drawn. Gunshots roared out, and Jesse ran for Peacekeeper’s gun case. As soon as he loaded her, three guards had weapons drawn on him.

“Head down, McCree!” shouted Reyes as shots were fired, each guard falling. The man then ran over to Jesse, pulling him to his feet. “Where’s Hanzo?!”

Jesse’s head whipped around. Hanzo was nowhere. He probably left in cover of the confusion. “I don’t know, but we need to get Genji out of here!”

“McCree, I’m pretty sure he’s dead,” Reyes said sternly, a hint of an apology in his voice. “Get in the helicopter, we’re leaving.”

“No. I’m not leaving without him,” Jesse defied, glaring at his commanding officer as he fired a shot at a guard approaching beside him. “He trusts me and has no home here anymore.”

Reyes groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. With a huff, he pulled out his radio and called for the medic team to come in to take Genji out. In an instant, the Dr. Angela Ziegler and two nurses came in. They checked his vital as fast as they could and loaded Genji onto a stretcher, carrying him to the helicopter with McCree and Reyes on their heels. The door shut behind the Blackwatch members and flew off, heading for Overwatch’s closest base. Jesse sat anxiously, watching Dr. Ziegler and her nurses begin to work on stopping Genji’s bleeding as Reyes hung his head with a sigh. 

No one saw Hanzo standing atop the palace with his back turned to the choppers, shoulders drooped and head looking down at the roof like it was the most interesting thing there.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been one week since they had left Hanamura and were now in Zurich. Reyes and Morrison had been kept busy the past few days, trying to calm down the press after what happened at the Shimada palace. Jesse had been quiet lately, avoiding the public eye and most of the other agents of Blackwatch and Overwatch. Except for Dr. Ziegler. He was at her heels most of the time, especially when she was tending to Genji.

Genji’s vitals were weak when they evacuated from Hanamura and it took everything Angela and her team had to keep him alive on the way to Zurich. Jesse did his best to help after Genji flatlined the first time. After the second time, Reyes decided to lend a hand himself. They didn’t make it to Zurich at first, with how bad Genji was doing. They had to stop in Lijiang to properly stabilize him and work on him properly. It took nearly two days and a lot of surgeries, but Genji was soon declared well enough to continue the rest of the flight. The second part of the trip was a lot quieter than the first. Angela and her nurses took shifts sleeping, having barely gotten any with the operations they had to complete, and keeping watch of Genji.

When they did arrive in Zurich, Genji was taken for more surgeries and operations. They only took just over a day, but Genji was declared alright. Well, as alright as he could be with his body being reduced to about half his torso, his right arm, and his head. When they had gotten to Zurich and he was deemed stable enough, Dr. Ziegler and her team implanted cybernetic parts to him to keep him alive and to give him more of a functioning body. Jesse had only seen him a couple of times, and it pained him to see him like that. It wasn’t because he was like that. It was because how it happened.

Jesse felt guilty for it, even though the build up to Genji and Hanzo’s fight had been brewing to that climax for longer than he knew them. But he still felt bad that he had began to develop somewhat romantic feelings for Hanzo. He would see that killer look in Hanzo’s eyes, that Genji didn’t have, but he didn’t expect that side they showed to appear. 

Jesse sighed, taking his hat off his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. His back hurt as he hunched over in the uncomfortable chair next to Genji’s bed. Periodically, a physician would pass by to check on Genji and change the settings on one of the many machines he was hooked up to. When Dr. Zeigler came in the room to start her shift looking after Genji, Jesse shot up from his seat. 

“Hey, doc, how’s Genji?” he asked near immediately, before she could start to look at the first machine.

Angela looked up at him, bags under her eyes but she wore a calming smile. “The other doctors and nurses have said he’s steadily improving. You know we’re keeping him sedated for now, but his body is accepting the new cybernetics,” she explained, turning to the machine she was in front of. “We’re going to be finishing installing the rest of his body in the coming days. He’s had enough operations for the time being, he needs a break.”

Jesse nodded, glancing at Genji’s face. Most of it was bandaged or covered up with weird cyborg implants, save for his eyes. Yet there were still stiches that ran along his face to hopefully seal up what would be scars from being nastier scars. They had to shave his bright green hair to sew up the openings Hanzo had caused there. He didn’t look much like the guy who kicked Jesse’s ass in the arcade when they met. But there was something interesting that Jesse ended up finding out that Genji and he had in common when they first started to stop the bleeding.

Genji was trans, like Jesse. Unlike Jesse, Genji hadn’t had top surgery yet. But that changed when the doctors had to deal with his body. The one half of Genji’s chest that was left was now flat. With the damage that happened to his body during the fight, it made it the easiest fix for him. Jesse hoped Genji would be pleased with the decision when he woke up. 

Jesse jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking down at Angela. “Go get some rest, Jesse. If anything happens with him, I will have you alerted immediately, alright?” she assured him, her smile ever patient as she squeezed his bicep. “He’s in the best care here.”

Jesse gave a solemn nod. He gave Genji’s hand a gentle squeeze as he put his hat on, leaving the med bay. He went back to his quarters, but only to pick up Peacekeeper and lots of extra rounds for her. He then made his way to the practice range. He decided that a few hours at the practice range to get his mind off things could be best. He adjusted his hat and serape as he entered the range, loading his revolver and lifting his head up when he heard gunshots already sounding from inside the range. It wasn’t unusual for others to use it, but it was getting on to ten o’clock and it was weird for someone else to be practicing so late.

As he entered the shooting area, he saw Gabriel firing at the droids that wandered around the far-right side of the range and were decent practice for aiming at moving targets. Most were piles of scrap, trying to pull themselves back together. And just as one got back together, Jesse did his signature “fan the hammer” and took it down. Reyes whipped around, aiming a gun at Jesse and lowering it once he recognized him. “McCree? What are you doing here?”

“Same as you. Late night target practice,” he answered dully, reloading his gun.

“You should go rest.” Reyes’ voice was firm, but it held a tinge of concern. “You’ve been like a zombie walking around, when you aren’t by Genji’s bedside.”

“I need to take my mind off things,” Jesse muttered, taking another shot at one of the bots and taking it down. 

“What you need is sleep,” Reyes told him as he put a hand on his chest. “I need you to remain on top of your game, even though we don’t have a mission just yet. Just because of what happened in Hanamura, doesn’t mean you start to act out.”

“I’m not acting out! I’m stressed out! If that’s what ya wanna hear?” Jesse snapped, taking in a shuddering breath. “I haven’t had a chance to relax in nearly a month and I’m lucky Genji made it, otherwise I’d be a lot more fucked up right now.” He hadn’t noticed the tears that had started to well up in his eyes until they trickled down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand that didn’t hold Peacekeeper. “I’m just fucking sick and tired of emotions and bullshit and just fucking everything...”

Gabriel sighed, holstering his guns and slowly removed the revolver from Jesse’s hand, simply putting in the waistband of his pants. “C’mon. This isn’t how you’re going to relax. I know I’m not exactly the best at talking about my emotions, but I can help you work through yours at least.”

Jesse nodded tiredly, giving a small sob. Reyes placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and led him out of the practice range and to the mess hall. Jesse was sat at a table and Reyes went to fix them both coffees to their likings. Gabe placed Jesse’s in front of him as he took a seat across from him, putting their guns on the table beside them. He took a sip before he said anything.

“Now, what’s causing this?” he asked as he watched Jesse slump over on the table. He took his hat off and put it beside him before he folded his arms, resting his head on them and giving a shrug. “I can’t help if you don’t give me any verbal answers.” Jesse sighed and buried his face further in his arms. He wasn’t sure how Gabe would respond to the reason why he was feeling like hell. “Jesse…”

“I feel like this is all my fault…what happened to Genji…” he finally admitted, his voice nothing more than a mumble. “I kept letting my guard around Hanzo…because I kinda had a bit of a crush on him… And then Genji gets hurt because I wasn’t giving full attention to what was going on and I didn’t step in, when I had Peacekeeper right beside me… I fucking blew the mission because I was falling in love with the enemy and I nearly let Genji die… And it’s just all my fault…”

Jesse’s arms were wet as tears started to flow from them. His shoulders shuddered with each sob that came over him. His fingers gripped tightly at the sleeves of his shirt as he curled up on himself. He just felt disgusting. A larger sob choked out when he heard Gabe get up. He thought he was leaving him, but was surprised when the chair beside him was pulled out and heard shuffling beside him on his left. Glancing up, Gabriel was looking at him sympathetically and reached a hand out to rub his shoulder.

“Don’t go beating yourself up, okay? You’re stronger than that,” Reyes murmured, massaging his shoulder reassuringly. “I know shit really hit the fan at the end, but you can’t beat yourself up for it. I know sometimes that romantic feelings can come from anywhere, and you don’t know what caused them and they can get in the way of things. But that fight between Genji and Hanzo would’ve happened, regardless of whether you were there or not. And you being there saved Genji’s life, and that’s a good thing. Sure, his brother is a piece of shit and you can be one at times, but you aren’t anything like him. You’re a good kid, McCree, okay?”

Jesse lifted his head up to rub his eyes. He hiccupped and looked to Reyes, eyes puffy and red. “You aren’t upset with me…?”

“Well, falling for Hanzo when you were spying on his wasn’t exactly the best thing, but no. I’m not mad,” Gabe assured him with a shake of his head. “You got us good information on the Shimada palace, and Jack and I are working on a plan to take them down. We want to hopefully get Genji to help us with that. And you, if you’re up to it.”

Jesse shrugged. “We’ll see…”

“Until then, you should really get some rest,” Gabe told him, finishing it off his coffee. “Just don’t worry. You can find someone better than Hanzo, I’m sure, and Genji will be okay. And, if you need it, you can talk to me, Mercy, or Morrison. You can’t go running yourself into the ground because of what happened.”

Jesse gave a small nod and stood, putting on his hat and grabbing Peacekeeper. Reyes took their cups and threw them out before he grabbed his guns, holstering them once more, and leading McCree back to his quarters. 

“I’m sorry ‘bout crying in front of you and shit. I know ya ain’t really one for mushy shit like that,” Jesse muttered as he shuffled along beside Reyes, his head hug.

“I know that last mission has taken a lot out of you, McCree, and you’ve been off,” Gabriel said, giving his shoulder a pat. “Emotions are pretty shit, and it takes time to get over them and through them. You’ll get there when you can.”

Jesse gave a small nod and was about to open his mouth when a nurse ran past him, headed towards the med bay down the hall. His stomach dropped, and he looked to Reyes, who’s brow had begun to knit itself together in confusion. As another nurse started to rush past, Jesse grabbed him and spun him around.

“What’s going on, partner?” he asked, his voice low.

“It’s… It’s Genji Shimada! He’s starting to wake up, even though he’s supposed to be sedated,” the nurse stammered out, making Jesse’s eyes widen. He then let go of the nurse and ran to the med bay, the nurse and Reyes at his heels. The med bay was in a flurry with doctors trying to keep Genji in bed as he struggled to get out. He was yelling frantically, and the other staff members were trying to put him back under, but he had ripped out his IV. 

“Genji!” McCree shouted, trying to approach his bed but a doctor tried to stop him from coming into his room. Jesse snarled near at them as he shoved them back.

“Jesse! Is that you?” he heard Genji reply, terror in his voice. He sounded a bit different now. It was like he was speaking through a fan to make his voice robotic. Jesse guessed it was that way now because of the implant Dr. Zeigler had put in when his jaw was too badly broken to be f

Reyes came in and helped remove the doctor from Jesse, so he could get to his friend’s beside. Tears were running down Jesse’s face again, but he wore a smile this time, glad to see Genji was okay. “I’m here, I’m here. I’m so glad you’re alright…”

“Alright?! What happened?” Genji asked, trying to raise his still human arm but whimpering at the pain from all the still healing cuts, with their stiches in place.

Jesse sighed, wiping his eyes. He knew he would have to come clean, but he didn’t exactly want to do it as soon as Genji got up. But he was the only familiar face Genji knew here, besides Reyes, and it was his responsibility to let his friend know what happened.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Jesse asked. He figured it would be better for him to know exactly where he had to start, rather than just guess.

“You had come over to hang out with Hanzo when we had our sparring practice, but that’s really it,” Genji said, trying to raise his head to look around. “Where’s Hanzo? Is he okay?”

“During your spar with Hanzo, he got worked up about how you didn’t take responsibility in the clan and snapped. He tried to kill you, and nearly did…if I hadn’t called in Overwatch. Which I’m part of…” Jesse sighed, avoiding eye contact with Genji, unsure how he was taking it. “I was supposed to spy on the Shimada clan and report back to Overwatch to help them figure out how to take you down. When shit got really bad, I called in reinforcements. Hanzo fled, and we don’t know where he is.”

“And where am I?” Genji asked, his tone was almost defeated and when Jesse looked at him, he was looking himself over. “What happened to me…?”

“You’re at the Overwatch headquarters in Zurich, Switzerland,” cut in Dr. Zeigler, placing a gentle hand on Genji’s wrist. “My name is Angela Zeigler, but most call me Mercy, and I’ve been your doctor since we evacuated you from Hanamura. It took a quite a bit, but we brought you back from the brink of death, Genji. Your fight with your brother left you very torn up, to say the least, but you were alive, and we wanted to keep you that way, so we have implanted you with a cybernetic body. So that you have a full body again.”

“Um…what happened to my, umm, chest…?” Genji inquired more meekly, giving a small gesture towards himself.

“Well, it sustained a lot of damage, so it was best to repair it to be flat. But also, McCree had a bit of a hand in the suggestion to make sure it ended up flat,” Mercy said, glancing to the man in question.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks turning pink. “Well, you and I ain’t so different in the body department, partner,” he said with a slight laugh.

Genji’s eyes raised some, chuckling slightly. “Well, I’m glad you could help me out, Jesse, thank you,” he said softly before he turned to Angela. “How come I only have so much of a body? The implants, I mean. Just, I am missing parts of my limbs.”

“They will come, don’t worry,” Mercy assured him, patting him gently. “You have a while to recover and we don’t want to rush you. We plan on implanting the rest of them in a week’s time, at least. And once you’re more healed, we will begin rehab.”

“And I’ll help you out, partner. I feel real bad this happened to ya,” Jesse told him apologetically, watching Genji look himself over once more before he put his head back and looked up to the ceiling. 

“I appreciate the help. Thank you,” Genji murmured quietly, sighing softly. “This is just going to take a while to get used to…”


	8. Chapter 8

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and years, and Genji was back on his feet. Literally. Jesse had been with him through every step of his recovery and he was now cleared from being able to live outside the med bay and have his own quarters. Reyes got Morrison to let Genji decide where he would like to have his room. He took barely any time to decide that he would like to be next to McCree. Genji had also agreed to join Blackwatch when Reyes approached him with the idea of it. Genji’s main reason for joining though was to take down his ex-clan. 

If he was to be honest, Jesse was excited to have Genji as a Blackwatch teammate and as a neighbour to his room at the Overwatch bases – since agents usually had the same rooms if they were active at more than one base. And much like how Reyes and Morrison were together majority of the time, the same was to be said for Jesse and Genji. They did most everything together. From eating, to working out, to training in the practice range, or just hanging out. It made Genji happy that the bases had a few different lounges for the agents, and each one featured an arcade that Genji and Jesse would frequent. They had Fighters of the Storm, which Jesse still usually lost at. But he didn’t mind. He just liked hanging out with Genji.

But he did notice that there was always something off with Genji when they hung out. It wasn’t hard to tell that Genji wasn’t happy with his body. Well, he was happy with what was still human. He was glad that his chest was flat, that Jesse knew. Manly because Genji just never wore a shirt anymore, unless he absolutely had to. But the near seventy-five percent of him that was now a cyborg, he wasn’t happy with. Mercy had enhanced him with new abilities, like climbing walls and extreme stealth, but it didn’t change the fact for him that he was more machine than him now. And it had been nearly two years.

However, Genji did enjoy going on missions with McCree. They had been quite successful on some smaller missions, and had even managed to take out the Shimada clan. When Hanzo left after nearly killing Genji, the clan was left in shambles as they tried to find a new leader. It made it easier to take them down, but there was quite a lull now in missions for Blackwatch. It left Genji and Jesse spending most of their days hanging out, usually in the practice range. They found it fun to destroy the droids over and over in new ways. But after about two hours, it tended to get old. So, they usually would climb to the third-floor platform and just talk. Which was what they found themselves to be doing after a long round of training.

“Jesse, have they found anything yet about Hanzo’s whereabouts?” Genji asked softly, dangling his feet off the ledge. Behind them a friendly training bot puttered by. 

Jesse shook his head, taking off his hat and putting it beside him. He put his arms through the railing and leaned forward on them, glancing to Genji. “They haven’t been able to find anything on him. Strangely though, on the anniversary of your “death,” someone had broken into the palace and they left an incense offering at the shrine there for you. Like the last few years.”

“Interesting…” Genji hummed, looking down at the droids going by below. “Perhaps that’s been Hanzo?”

“Who knows,” Jesse shrugged, glancing to Genji. It wasn’t often that either of them would bring up Hanzo. Jesse tried to spend most of his time forgetting about him. It had been a year since what happened, and he still felt bad about what happened to Genji. He also was still trying to rid himself of what feelings he continued to harbour for Hanzo. It was easy to throw his personality in the garbage. But it was difficult to forget how his eyes crinkled in the outer corners when he smiled or laughed. Or how lustrous his hair was, and how Jesse just wanted to run his fingers through it. He let out a breath and turned to better look at Genji.

“Hey, partner, there’s probably something you should know that I haven’t told you about Hanamura,” Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Genji looking over at him with raised eyebrows.

“What is it?” Genji inquired.

“Well, since you’re bringing up Hanzo and all…I feel I should probably tell you this,” Jesse started, glancing down at the bots for a moment to collect himself before he turned back to Genji. “I had a crush on Hanzo when I first met him with you in that ramen shop.”

Genji was silent for a moment, but there was a bit of amusement in his eyes. He then started to laugh, leaning back. “Oh, Jesse, I could tell right away after Hanzo pulled me away after to calmed down the fight.”

Jesse barked out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Very. You had such a lovestruck look in your eyes that was near impossible to miss,” Genji chuckled, patting McCree’s shoulder. “I even caught a glimpse at your first archery practice with him and when he put his hands on you, you looked like you were going to explode from joy.”

Jesse scoffed, giving an embarrassed smile as he looked away. “You have no proof.”

“If it didn’t happen, you wouldn’t be looking away from me,” Genji teased as he poked his side. It made Jesse laugh at the tickling like motion, which in turn made Genji laugh more. 

“Alright, alright, I give, partner,” Jesse tapped out with a shake of his head, wiping a few tears that had gathered in his eyes away.

“And that reminds me of another thing. You would almost strictly call Hanzo “darling” and only rarely partner,” Genji then reminded him. His eyes twinkled in glee at McCree’s embarrassed blush. 

“I guess that is true,” Jesse hummed, glancing down below as he heard shots ring out. “Looks like we have company.”

“Genji! McCree! You boys still in here?” came the voice of a young woman from down below. “Are you up in your little crow’s nest again?”

“Perhaps,” Jesse called back teasingly as picked up his hat and got to his feet, leaning over the railing to look down at the woman.

Below was Tracer, smiling up at him with her hands on her hips. “Dinner is being served and you don’t want to get there after Reinhardt does.”

“What’re they serving?” Jesse questioned her, nudging Genji with the side of his foot so he could get up to follow him down the stairs to meet Tracer. 

“Does it matter?” she smirked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“That is true,” Genji laughed as he looked to Jesse. 

“You two go ahead, I will be there shortly. I just need a few minutes to practice,” Tracer hummed, turning from them to boost away, her guns firing rapidly at the bots while the boys made their leave.

They walked towards the mess hall in silence. From ahead, they could hear what sounded like Jack and Gabriel fighting. Jesse paused for a moment and looked to Genji, brow knitting together. As they got up to the entrance to the cafeteria, Jesse stopped Genji from entering and peered inside. Jack and Gabe were snarling at each other and were mid fight with a table separating them from starting to get too physical with each other. It wasn’t uncommon to see Gabe and Jack fighting at this point in Overwatch’s life, especially with how much Overwatch was under fire from the media with the exposure of Blackwatch. 

“How much have you been hiding from me, Gabe?” Jack questioned him as he jabbed a finger at the other, watching Gabe recoil.

“I haven’t been hiding anything!” Reyes retorted. Jesse noticed his hand twitch reach down for his gun at his side. “You know what’s going on with Blackwatch, Jack.”

“Like hell I do!” snapped Jack, his glare deepening as he smacked his hands down on the table. “Honestly, if it wasn’t for the media sticking its nose where it didn’t belong and the UN on my ass keeping me busy, I probably would have never found out that you’ve been failing missions and trafficking weapons. And then the allegations about abusing human rights? What the fuck is with that?!”

“Maybe if your head wasn’t so far up your ass you’d actually notice that your precious Overwatch is falling apart. And falling behind on the times,” Gabe growled as his hands balled into fists. “The world is changing, Jack, either catch up with it, or be left behind.”

“And let the world fall to Talon? We’ve lost so much to them. We lost Ana. You can’t forget about her,” Jack spat as he pounded the table. 

Jesse cringed at the mention of Ana and hung his head. After Jack lost her on a mission from rescuing hostages from Talon, things hadn’t been the same. Everyone knew a divide had been building between Morrison and Reyes since Blackwatch came to be, but it finally came to a head after the loss of Ana. Jesse knew it had to have pained Jack to lose such a close friend, but Jesse felt like he lost his mother again. She was the closest thing he had had to a mother since he was eight. Or was it seven? It had been over two decades since he lost his own mother and he barely remembered what she was like when she came to mind. Ana was a good second mom to him though and he wouldn’t admit that it probably hit him the hardest when he received the news of her passing. With a gentle touch on his arm by Genji, he was brought back to the present and looked at him to the fighting of the two men with a sigh. Silently, they decided that they should just head inside the mess hall. And once they did, Gabriel and Jack stopped their fight.

Jack straightened up and looked at them with a feigned smile, nodding his head at them slightly. “Apologies, Genji and McCree, I didn’t see you there.” He sounded tired as he spoke and almost a little hoarse, assumingly from all the yelling. “We were just having a discussion.”

“It was a pretty loud one,” Jesse muttered, keeping his head down as he headed to the buffet of food. He grabbed a tray but when Morrison had brought up Ana, he lost most of his appetite. He simply grabbed a bottle of pop and a cup of fries, waiting for Genji to grab some food himself. But he only grabbed about the same, but substituting the fries for a salad. As they tried to make their leave, they were stopped by Reyes at the door, who stood before them with his arms folded across his chest.

“Before you leave, you should tell Morrison that Blackwatch has taken no part in any illegal dealings of any sorts,” Gabe said firmly, glaring over their shoulders at Jack behind them.

“I ain’t taking any part in your fighting,” Jesse frowned, trying to shove past Reyes, only for him to outstretch his arm to block him.

“You are a part of it, since you’re in Blackwatch, McCree,” Reyes reminded him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from going further. 

Jesse recoiled and took a few steps back. “That doesn’t mean I want any part in your fight,” he repeated, eyes narrowing. “Ya keep trying to make me choose a side, but I want no part in this bullshit. Now move so I can go have my dinner in my room.”

“Reyes, let him go. He obviously would rather Overwatch be a respected organization, than something like Talon,” Jack huffed, a hint of pride in his voice, like Jesse had taken his side.

Jesse turned to face the other man and gave him the same glare. “I’m not taking sides. I just want to go eat my dinner.”

“Not until you decide who is in the right,” Reyes said sternly, frowning deeply.

Jesse’s hands gripped his tray tightly and then just dropped it to the ground. Its unexpected impact made everyone jump and look at the mess and then to McCree with their eyes wide. “I said I want no part of this fucking fight. And I want no part in it. I feel like I’m caught in the middle of my parents’ divorce and they’re trying to pin me against the other, and I want nothing to do with it. Now let me go, or things may just get messier.”

Reyes said nothing more and Jesse stormed off to his room, Genji standing there for a moment with uncertainty of what to do. Before he could decide, Jesse had already made it to his room. He locked the door behind him and went over to his bed. He pulled out from underneath a duffel bag, throwing clothes in it and some snacks he had stuffed in a drawer of his desk. Feeling around in the top drawer, he touched what seemed to be a piece of paper and pulled it out. He gave a sigh and ran his thumb over it.

It was of his first day joining Overwatch. A selfie taken by Ana’s daughter Fareeha that featured her and Jesse with Ana, Jack, and Gabe. Jesse felt a fondness looking at it. The picture was nearly five years old and both he and everyone else looked so much younger. Guess that was part of the job at Overwatch. He put it on top of his belongings in his bag and zipped it up. In the side pouch he threw in some toiletries and closed the bag. After a quick change out of his Blackwatch uniform into civilian clothes, he was ready to go.

Jesse looked around his room with a shake of his head before he sat down at his desk. He decided it would probably be best to write a note to Reyes or Morrison about his defection, even though it’d just fuel their fight. But better to let them know before they send out a search party for them.

To whoever finds this,

_You’re probably wondering where I’ve gone, but I’ve yet to figure this out. I just needed to get out. I’m sick of y’all’s fighting and all the other bullshit going on here. Don’t come looking for me, I just want to be on my own. And if I find that I am being tracked, I will not hesitate to shoot those after me. I just want to be left alone for a while. If I come seeking you, fine. But I ain’t interested in being a part of Blackwatch or Overwatch anymore._

_\- Jesse McCree ___

__Jesse read over the note, feeling it was decent enough to leave. He just hoped that the message to be left alone won’t be forgotten. He folded the note and got up, putting it on his pillow. Just before he could pick up his duffel bag, a knock came upon his door._ _

__“Jesse, it’s Genji,” came a voice from the other side._ _

__Jesse sighed and opened the door, giving his friend a small smile as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded on his chest. “What’s up, partner?”_ _

__“I wanted to let you know that I’m leaving Overwatch tonight,” Genji told him, his voice low and a bit remorseful as he looked up at McCree._ _

__Jesse gave a small laugh and looked in the hall, glancing around before he pulled Genji into his room. “How ironic, so am I,” he admitted, making Genji raise his eyebrows._ _

__“Are you serious?” Genji questioned him before he noticed the duffel bag on his bed. “I guess you are.”_ _

__“I’m guessing you’re as sick of Reyes and Morrison’s shit as I am?” Jesse asked, sitting on his bed and offering a seat to Genji in his desk chair._ _

__“A bit. I just more need to find myself. I haven’t really had a chance to do that since I left my clan and joined Blackwatch. I haven’t still come to terms with my body and I really need to,” Genji said as he rubbed his arm with a sigh._ _

__“I get that, partner,” Jesse nodded, reaching forward to pat his knee. “Where do you plan on going?”_ _

__“I’m not quite sure yet. What about you?” Genji replied._ _

__“Probably back to my old stomping grounds in New Mexico,” Jesse said with a small smile. “Do ya wanna leave together tonight then? We can at least go to the airport together.”_ _

__“I would rather go on my own, but I appreciate the offer.” Genji gave a shake of his head and got to his feet, placing a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “I’m glad to have been your friend for the past few years, Jesse. I have cherished having you in my life.”_ _

__“I’m glad to have had you in my life too, partner,” Jesse smiled as stood. He gave Genji a hug before he grabbed his bag. He left his room and they gave each other a silent wave before going their separate ways. Jesse headed to the parking garage and took one of the motorcycles Overwatch owned, strapping his duffel bag on the back. He started it up and revved it a few times before he drove it out of the garage. He held a hand to his head to keep his hat from flying away and headed to the Zurich airport._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Shots rung out as McCree ducked behind a wall as he reloaded Peacekeeper. He knew coming back to New Mexico could be an issue, especially since the remains of the Deadlock Gang out to get him after ditching them to join Blackwatch when he was given the opportunity. Along with the gangs that were rivals to the Deadlocks. They didn’t care McCree had left them. He had still been affiliated with the Deadlocks, and that was all that they cared about. And currently, it was one of the rival gangs after him. The Twisted Raiders.

“C’mon out, McCree. Ain’t no use in hiding!” called out one of the grunts, firing at him again.

“If I come out, y’all are gonna try to kill me. Wouldn’t be too wise of me to show my face,” Jesse hollered back. He was starting to run out of bullets and his options were starting to be either holding out as long as he could before he’d have to get out of there or to just make a run for it. The latter was tempting, but that would leave the small town he had been hiding out in in peril. So, he had to stick it out a little longer. He leaned around the corner and fired three shots, taking down two of the Raiders. He smirked to himself and hid back around the corner.

“McCree! I swear to god!” another Raider shouted as more shots came McCree’s way. When he tried to look around the corner to see their positions, a shot whizzed past his head. It just missed splitting his head in two. The shot ended up crashing through the window of a local shop, the people inside giving a shriek. Irresponsibly, a mother with her baby clutched to her chest ran out of the store with her head down, trying to rush across the street. The gun fire didn’t stop for her and McCree gave a small groan and ran out, guarding the woman and baby and hustling them across the street as he fired his last three shots at the Raiders.

“What were you thinking?” Jesse hissed at the woman, trying to control his anger as he stared at the frightened woman as she checked over her baby.

“I couldn’t stay in that store with the windows being blown out, I needed to protect Tommy,” the woman replied, kissing her son’s head while McCree reloaded. He maybe had enough bullets to barely reload Peacekeeper twice. Nine bullets remained. “If you hadn’t come here, none of this would have happened.”

“Apologies, ma’am,” Jesse said dryly as he tipped his hat, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. A Raider had peered around the corner and Jesse raised his gun, shooting him in the face under his right eye. Eight bullets remained. At the sound of the gunshot, the baby started crying. “Is there somewhere safer you can get to?”

“My-… My sister has a store on the block over,” the woman answered, her voice shaky as she tried to calm down her baby. 

“Go then,” Jesse told her, making a shooing motion and the woman ran down the alley. The woman ran, leaving Jesse on his own again. He gave a sigh and adjusted his hat as the bell of the town’s church rung out. He grinned to himself. “Looks like it’s high noon…”

Jesse moved out from his hiding spot and waited for just a second while the Twisted Raiders lifted their heads, so they could properly aim. He then fired off the five bullets in Peacekeeper, watching the gunmen fall. But one more emerged from the bank on the corner. He held in his hands a large assault rifle and had a couple grenades on his hip. He smirked at McCree, hoisting his gun up onto his shoulder. Jesse recognized him as the leader of the Twisted Raiders. His name was August Sloan, but this was a man known better as Bullseye, because he always made his shot. Jesse had maybe seen him twice when he was still with the Deadlock Gang, but he never dealt with Bullseye because he was too low in the ranks then. Now, on his own and having killed all his grunts, it was just them.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, McCree,” he hummed as he took a few steps closer, Jesse doing the same. “It’s a shame ya took my boys out. But I got more of them still, it’s no damper to my spirits. I’m surprised to even see you in these parts after you betrayed the Deadlocks.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow. It was unsettling how calm Bullseye was, but he tried to not let it get to him. No matter how much it made the hair on the back of his neck raise. “I didn’t betray them. It was either go to jail or start a better life. What sounds like the better option to you?”

August shrugged and gave a laugh. “You know that Virtue’s been looking for you, since he got outta jail. He’d do anything to find out that you showed yer face here,” he teased, looking from McCree to his gun and back. “So, I’m going to offer you a deal. You let me take my riches from the bank and I won’t let Virtue know you were here until next week. Or, if you try to stop me, I will shoot you down where you stand.”

Jesse kept his cool but swallowed. Virtue had been the name of the Deadlock Gang’s leader. No one even knew his true name, not even those closest to him. He was just Virtue to all who knew him. And everyone feared Virtue. Especially Jesse. He wouldn’t lie either that the temptation of having a few days before Virtue could lock down his location was something he would consider taking.

“Clock’s ticking, McCree. There’s one other factor to this,” Bullseye called out to him, bring Jesse back to the present.

“What’re ya talking about?” Jesse questioned him. 

“Well, I know you like being a hero. So, if you let me go, you can rescue those in the bank,” Bullseye explained, coming up to McCree and pointing over his shoulder at the bank. “The tellers have their hands a bit tied at the moment, dealing with a special gift we set up for them.”

Jesse blinked a few times, realizing what he meant. He knew the Raiders and one of their favourite things was explosions. Most of their heists included them blowing up the place they robbed at the end. As much as Jesse wanted to put a bullet in Bullseye’s head, he hadn’t had a chance to reload Peacekeeper yet and he knew Bullseye wasn’t bluffing about the bomb. The man kept grenades on his belt at all times. 

Jesse groaned and glared at Bullseye. “You have a deal,” he grumbled before he ran off to the bank, reloading Peacekeeper. He had three bullets left.

The bank was torn up and in chaos when he entered. The windows were shattered, the furniture was overturned, and stray bills and papers were strewn all over the floor. In front of the counter where the tellers worked, a bomb was stuck to it. The timer on it displayed that there was only less than two minutes before there would be an explosion. And Jesse had no idea how to disarm a bomb, so his priority was to get people out. There would be no point in trying to stop the bomb when he could end up making it explode faster. Cries for help came from the back and Jesse bolted towards them. In one of the offices he found three tellers and the bank manager. Their hands were all tied behind them and their feet were bound together. There wasn’t enough time to get both sets of their limbs freed before that bomb went off. It would be easiest to just cut the ropes on their legs.

“Is there anything sharp in here?” was all Jesse asked, whipping his head around the room. 

“There should be scissors in the desk,” one of them said, Jesse couldn’t bother to pay attention who said that. He bolted to the desk and yanked open the drawers. He found a pair of scissors in the second drawer down. Jesse grabbed them and hopped over the desk, kneeling in front of them and cutting each one of them free. They didn’t care that their arms were still bound, deciding that running out would be the best thing to focus on at the moment. 

Once the last one was free, Jesse pocketed the scissors and followed them out. He looked at the timer on his way out. Only seven seconds left. As Jesse left the bank, the last employee out of the bank, the manager, tripped. With no time to help him up before the bomb was to go off. Jesse leaped on top of him to shelter him as the bank blew up. They were flown in the air from the shockwave, parts of the bank flying after them. And the last thing Jesse remembered before he blacked out was smacking into the building across the street as a large piece of debris followed him while he slumped against the wall.

Next thing Jesse knew, he was waking up staring at a bright light. He questioned if he was dead. But, no, that couldn’t be. With the life he led, he wouldn’t be heading towards the light of heaven. He’d probably get dragged to hell. He tried to lift his head, but he hissed sharply at the pain that followed him. He ceased and let his head back down, resting it on the pillow. Jesse didn’t remember going to bed.

“It looks like you’re awake. I’m glad. You were a bit touch and go for a while,” came a familiar voice of a woman. Jesse blinked a few times and glanced to where the voice came from and cocked an eyebrow. It was the woman who had left that store with her baby.

“Where am I…?” he muttered groggily. His voice was rough and dry, almost foreign to him. Even being on T hadn’t lowered it that much.

“You’re at the hospital. That explosion at the bank really messed you up,” she told him as she adjusted some of the settings of one of the machines he was hooked up to. “You saved the life of Louis, the bank manager. Thanks to you, he made it without much of a scratch.”

“What about me...?” Jesse questioned her, closing his eyes as he winced in pain a bit. “My left arm really hurts…”

The woman was quiet for a moment, humming sadly. “I’m sorry to tell you, sir, but you ended up losing your arm in the explosion. The blast ended up nearly tearing it off when you hit the store across the street and then a large piece of debris crushed it so badly that the best option was to amputate your arm before we brought you here.”

Jesse tried to sit up quickly, his head spinning and pounding as he did. He tried to use his left hand as leverage but found himself nearly falling over, the woman stopping him. He leaned more onto his right side and looked at the bandages on his elbow. Everything below it was gone. 

“But can I still feel it? You’re yanking my chain, right, doc? This is just some dream because I’m too drugged up?” Jesse asked frantically, looking up at the doctor with wide eyes.

“Phantom pain is very common with amputated limbs,” she said calmly as she sat on the bed beside him. “But we did only finish operating on you a few hours ago and the explosion happened yesterday, so for you to still experience some pain is normal.”

Jesse fell back onto the pillow, draping his right arm over his eyes. “That was my shooting arm, though. I’m left handed…”

“I’m sorry to hear about that, sir-” she started to say before she was cut off.

“The name’s McCree…Jesse McCree,” he muttered, glancing from under his arm at her. 

“Jesse, we will work with you to get better and we can outfit you with some of the best prosthetics in the country. We have a visiting doctor from Switzerland who has come to show off some of her newest advances in the field,” the doctor explained with a gentle smile as Jesse raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I hear you’re talking about me, Doctor Ficsher,” came a voice from the doorway, making McCree turn his head. A blonde woman smiled widely at him, the light from the hallway illuminating her head like a halo. “Good morning, McCree.”

“Mercy!” Jesse grinned at her. “Long time no see, hun.”

“It has been a few years,” she chuckled softly, seeming to glide over to him. “It’s unfortunate, and a bit ironic, the circumstances of this reunion but you look good.”

“Well, I’m not exactly all here,” Jesse huffed as he raised his left arm slightly.

“Well, I am here to help with that,” Mercy smiled as she patted his shoulder. “Get some rest for now, one of us will come check on you later.”

Jesse yawned and gave a small nod as Dr. Ficsher stood and followed Mercy out of the room, closing the door behind him. It made Jesse a little warm inside seeing Mercy. It had been almost two years since he had seen anyone from Overwatch and she was one of the people he would want to see, even while he was avoiding Overwatch. The only other one he would want to see would be Genji. And man, wouldn’t Genji laugh when he’d see Jesse next with a robotic arm. (He knew that’d be what Mercy would outfit him with after her work with Genji.) And, once he got his new arm, him and Genji would basically make one whole cyborg. He hoped he could see Genji again one day.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jesse got alerted to the recall of all Overwatch agents, he had been on his way from Kentucky to Indiana. When he had met up with Mercy in New Mexico after he lost his arm, she had given him a phone, so they could keep in contact. And when Winston activated the recall, the phone lit up and buzzed like Jesse had never seen before. Jesse then found himself making his way to Gibraltar, finding quite a few other agents were there already. He saw Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn, Tracer, and then Genji. His face lit up instantly.

“Genji!” Jesse called out, jogging over to the other. “It’s been quite a while, partner.”

“Jesse, it has been some time,” Genji seemed to beam behind the mask that covered his face. It looked like he had gone full cyborg now. But he looked good and seemed more confident in himself. But Jesse came back to the present when Genji gasped. “What happened to your arm?”

McCree gave an embarrassed laugh and flexed his robotic hand, looking down at it. “It was about a year back when I was saving some people from an explosion at a bank robbery, I got a little fucked up is all.”

“Well together we would make a whole cyborg,” Genji chuckled as he looked him over.

Jesse snorted, grinning at him. “That’s the same thing I thought when I got this baby.”

“How have you been these past years?” Genji then asked, starting to walk into the base.

“Been trying to both lay low from those that hate me, but also trying to bring justice to those in need,” Jesse answered as he strode alongside the other. “Just mainly been here there and everywhere in Western America.”

“That sounds very interesting,” Genji hummed. “I ended up in Nepal for most of my time and managed to come to terms with my new body. I met an omnic monk who ended up becoming my mentor and he helped me realize what sort of new strength I have within me.”

Jesse smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re doing better, partner. You’re looking great.”

“And you haven’t changed a bit,” Genji laughed as he stopped outside the doors to the practice range, looking Jesse over. “You’ve just added some colour to your outfit.”

“C’mon, partner, you know that ain’t true,” McCree pouted as he elbowed him in the side playfully before he glanced at the door. “Are we going to check out our old stomping grounds?”

“Something like that. I actually brought my mentor with me when the recall happened, and I thought it only appropriate to introduce you two to each other,” Genji explained as he opened the doors for them. As they entered, Jesse saw an omnic hovering around and throw orbs at both the enemy and friendly bots. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but, if Genji trusted him, he was probably doing something right. The omnic turned to them when their approaching footsteps alerted him. Even though he was an omnic and he didn’t have the ability to show multiple facial expressions, he did seem pleased to see them.

“Greetings,” the omnic said with a small wave. “Genji, this is your friend you have told me about, correct?”

Genji gave a nod. “Yes, Zenyatta, this is Jesse McCree.”

“Pleased to meet ya,” Jesse smiled as he offered his hand out to shake, which Zenyatta seemed to gladly take.

“Like wise,” Zenyatta replied with a shake of McCree’s hand. When they let go, he folded his hands back in his lap and looking to Genji. “Has he arrived yet?”

Genji gave a small shrug. “He should have been here before McCree, but I have yet to see him.”

Jesse cocked an eyebrow and looked between the two. There wasn’t really anyone that he could think of that was a part of Overwatch that they would know that McCree didn’t. Although, it had been a number of years since he had seen Genji and he didn’t know the friends Genji and Zenyatta may share, he couldn’t help but wonder who they were referring to. “What’re y’all talking about?”

“Oh, it is nothing, Jesse, don’t worry about it,” Genji said almost rushed as he waved his hand. “Just someone I know is just letting his emotions get in the way and is being stubborn. Pay it no mind.”

Jesse made a slight face but brushed it off, even though something seemed suspicious about the whole thing. “Whatever you say, partner. You want to do some target practice?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Genji nodded, glancing to Zenyatta. “Would you like to join us?” 

“I would be glad to,” he nodded, following the pair into the training grounds. McCree knew that the bots of the practice range were barely a danger, compared to the dangers in the outside world. But he was glad to be fighting them again with Genji. And it was interesting watching Zenyatta use the orbs that encircled him as both weapons and in a way to heal Jesse and Genji. After almost an hour of practice, Jesse heard the doors to the range open and a familiar voice sound, making his heart stop and his face pale as he looked to Genji.

“Genji, are you in here?” called out Hanzo as he approached, his footsteps stilling when he turned the corner. “J-Jesse…?”

He sounded just as confused as McCree felt. Why was Hanzo here? Why would Genji even want to see him after what happened? After what he did to him? Jesse didn’t know what to do but he had Peacekeeper in his hand and a furious anger welling up inside him. He spun around and cocked the gun in Hanzo’s direction. As soon as the gun was trained on him, Hanzo drew an arrow on him.

“What are you doing here, Hanzo?” Jesse snarled, his eyes set in a stiff glare.

“I came here with my brother for the recall of Overwatch. He invited me to come along, same as his mentor,” Hanzo answered calmly as his eyes narrowed in return, his hold adjusting on his bow.

“I’m surprised they even let you in here, after what you did,” Jesse growled as he took a glance at Genji. “How did he manage to get you to bring him here? Last e knew, he though you were dead.”

Genji approached Jesse, placing one hand on his shoulder and using the other to lower his gun. “When I came to terms with myself, I forgave my brother. So, on the latest anniversary of my supposed death, I followed Hanzo into the Shimada palace. We had a bit of a fight, for he believed me to be an assassin, and had a bit of a discussion,” he explained. “After that confrontation, Hanzo found me not long after and soon the recall happened. I gave him the offer of joining me, and he agreed.”

“Well, I’m still a little wary of his being here,” Jesse muttered, uncocking Peacekeeper and holstering her. “I think I’m going to check out my old room, Genji. I’ll see you later.”

Jesse didn’t pay much attention as Zenyatta and Genji bid him farewell, but he did notice that Hanzo said nothing to him. And once he passed the threshold and the doors to the practice range shut behind him, Jesse took long fast strides to his room. When the bedroom door closed behind him, he pressed his back to it and took off his hat, holding it to his chest.

His face was hot from a bright blush, and his heart raced. Jesse had not expected to see Hanzo again, nor did he expect him to look like that. Facial hair really suited him. As well the grey hair that filled his sideburns. His hair looked just as silky as it had ten years ago and having it tied back showed off his face nicely. And that fringe that hung in front of his face was quite cute. But what really made McCree’s pulse race was the dragon sleeve tattoo that covered his left arm. Along with the fact his new outfit had half his chest on display, it really revved Jesse’s engines. And his eyes. They still held that dangerous and tough look about them. But their warm colour and wise judgement captivated Jesse.

Jesse sunk to the floor though when he was hit by the freight train of realization. His crush on the older Shimada was rekindling because of his new looks, but that didn’t mean that his personality had changed. And his history had not changed. Hanzo had nearly killed Genji before, in front of Jesse’s own eyes. As much as Jesse’s want to be with Hanzo grew grander compared to what it was a decade ago, knew what Hanzo was capable of. He couldn’t trust him. (It was already hard enough for him to trust anyone, since the decline of Overwatch and the last few years of being a vigilante on the run.)

He really did not know what to do, and didn’t have much of an option for someone to turn to for advice. But there was no use for Jesse to just sit around in his room. He couldn’t avoid Hanzo forever. And something inside him didn’t want to anyhow. No matter how low his trust levels were towards him, there was no way for him to deny that he wasn’t attracted to his looks. Also had his voice gotten huskier? Because, if it had, he was really digging it. 

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, putting his hat back on as he stood. He glanced about his old room, finding it a bit haunting as it finally caught his attention. Layers of dust covered most everything, and cobwebs hung in the corners. It almost didn’t seem that Jesse had lived there nearly eight years prior. He ran his robotic hand along the desk, looking at the trail left in the dust.

“Well, guess I better clean in later, before I can go to bed,” he muttered to himself, huffing slightly. Although, most of the base looked similar. Well, maybe not as dusty, but it looked unlived in. If it wasn’t for the empty jars of peanut butter and banana peels, along with the other signs of Winston living on the base the past years, the base would have been in much of the same state. Jesse gave one last glance around and left his room, only to run into Hanzo as he came down the hall towards his door.

“Jesse, I want to talk to you,” Hanzo said as Jesse tried to make his escape, stopping in his tracks.

He turned to Hanzo with as much of an unamused look as he could muster. “What about?”

“I want to talk about what happened about Hanamura,” Hanzo answered, standing in front of Jesse. He was close enough that Jesse could take in his scent. It seemed different than what he could somewhat remember. A hint of cigarettes lingered on him and something earthy, like pine or rosewood. Jesse cursed himself for having himself so often pulled in by this guy. He reminded himself about what happened to Genji and straightened his shoulders.

“How come?” he questioned Hanzo as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“I want to know what your true intentions were,” Hanzo said as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking McCree over.

“My intentions?” Jesse cocked his head. He wasn’t quite sure what Hanzo was referring to. They had only just seen each other for the first time in a decade and he was going to need Hanzo to be more specific before he answered.

Hanzo frowned deeply. “You were an Overwatch agent who tricked my brother and I, making us believe you were our acquaintance. Only to attack our old home.”

Ah. So, that was the sort of intentions he was referring to. “I was only doing my job. You know what illegal dealings your family was doing at the time, especially since you were the head of it for some time. Overwatch needed to stop it,’ he answered smoothly.

Hanzo gave a huff. “That didn’t mean you had to deceive Genji and I.”

“Well sorry, darlin’, it was part of my mission. But the deception was only to me being an agent. However, I did enjoy my time with you guys,” Jesse said, trying to smooth things out.

Jesse watched Hanzo’s eyes seem to narrow more. “I highly doubt that.”

“Then how come I rescued your brother after you nearly murdered him, huh?” Jesse put his hands on his hips and leaned over Hanzo. “You’re lucky that he even forgave you. I still can’t even believe that happened.”

“You are not allowed to speak about my brother like that,” Hanzo growled as he jabbed his finger against Jesse’s chest. 

“You don’t get to decide what I can and can’t do with your brother, after what happened. Our relationship the last few years we were in Blackwatch together had been a lot closer than any resemblance to a relationship I saw y’all have in Hanamura. Even in Hanamura, before you nearly killed him, him and I were a lot closer,” Jesse snarled as he took a step towards Hanzo. He watched him falter back slightly, his stiff gaze softening.

“I see…” Hanzo muttered as he glanced away, his posture deflating. He sighed, trying to square his shoulders back up and returned to looking at McCree. “I’ll… I’ll see you later.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he watched Hanzo seem to sulk off. In the time he knew Hanzo, he wasn’t one to sulk off. It even seemed unusual for him. Shaking his head, he decided not to think much of it. He made his way to the docking bay to grab his belonging he had shipped to Gibraltar. On his way, he passed Genji headed in the same direction.

“Hey, partner, you know your brother was just being needlessly confrontational with me,” Jesse commented as he looked down at him with a slight frown. 

“How so?” Genji asked, tipping his head to the side as he peered up at Jesse through the visor of his mask. “He didn’t seem that upset when he left the practice range to find you to talk.”

“He was pointing fingers saying how I deceived y’all into making ya believe I was your friend when I had my mission all those years back and when I tried to explain that I was yer friend and it was just for the job he wasn’t having none of it,” Jesse started to explain as they entered the docking bay. They periodically went in opposite directions to collect their things before leaving together. “I then asked him that if I wasn’t y’all’s friend like why would I have rescued you and how you even forgave him – which I honestly still don’t understand. He then was all like ‘you don’t talk about my brother that way.’ And after I defended myself, he walked off. I really don’t get that guy. Or like how you’re related. You’re such opposites.”

Genji gave a small shrug and a slight laugh, adjusting his hold on his things. “We cannot control our likeness to our family in terms of personality. But that is a bit odd, even for Hanzo. Perhaps I should talk to him. He is quite out of his element here,” he hummed, stopping front of the door to his room as McCree moved to stand in front of his. “He had been on his own mainly this past decade and off the grid. The only time people knew his whereabouts was on the anniversary of my death.”

“Well, hopefully you can talk some sense into him,” Jesse said with a slight huff, opening his door. “I’ll catch ya later, partner, I got a lot of cleaning to do in here.”

Genji chuckled. “I’m in the same position, my friend.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest yet and the final one!

Hanzo found himself in the practice range after he departed talking to McCree. He was firing arrows in rapid succession at the bots below him. He learned their ways of moment and was only getting repetitive headshots at this point. He was in a rage, caught up in a vortex of emotions, and needed some sort of outlet to let some of them out. The rest could be bottled back up and repressed for another day. He sighed when he fired his last arrow, hopping down from his perch to collect them before he would climb back up to release them all on the bots once more. As Hanzo picked up the last few arrows, he heard the doors to the range slide open and shut. Instinctively he drew one of the arrows back in his bow and faced the door. But when he turned and saw Genji, he lowered his weapon.

“It’s only you…” Hanzo muttered, putting away the arrows in his quiver. Turning his back to Genji, he scaled the wall back to his perch. He pulled out three arrows and drew them back, firing at some of the bots. He took two down and left one staggering. As he loaded in another arrow, he watched Genji climb up to join him in the corner of his eye. “What do you want?”

“Jesse said that you had a bit of an argument when you went to talk to him,” Genji said as he sat on the edge of the roof, feet dangling. “He called you ‘needlessly confrontational.’”

“I do not wish to talk about that fool,” Hanzo huffed, sparing Genji a glance before he shot again, taking out the bot that didn’t quite go down.

Genji scoffed in amusement and Hanzo lowered his bow, raising his brow in confusion. “You weren’t like that when we knew him in Hanamura. Nor after you met up with me after our reunion,” Genji chuckled, earning a smack upside the head from Hanzo. 

“I said I do not wish to talk about him,” he reminded him, firing once more before he sighed. He sat beside Genji and hung his feet over the side. “He just…frustrates me. I never know what’s going on with him.”

“What did he do now?” Genji asked, his voice almost teasing. It made Hanzo a bit irate. 

“Well, apparently, your relationship with him was a lot closer than what I was made aware off.” Hanzo shot his brother a glare, his hand forming a fist as his grip tightened on his Storm Bow. “And I respect your relationship, but I wish I had been aware of it sooner.” 

Genji shook his head in confusion. “What are you talking about? I told you everything.”

Hanzo frowned, as he kept his eyes on the bots hovering about. At least they were innocent in all this. “You did not. It seems that you two were in a committed relationship that you didn’t want to tell me about.”

“There was no relationship, Hanzo. We were good friends, yes. But we were nothing close to lovers,” Genji seemed to plead with him, but Hanzo was having none of it.

“You don’t need to keep hiding it from me, Genji. I understand.” Hanzo’s voice rose and his anger grew. His fingers turned white knuckled as his grip furthered to tighten. “And if you wish to be with him again, so be it.”

Genji sighed and shook his head. “Oh, Hanzo. Jesse may have good looks and I enjoy his company, I have no romantic feelings for him. Even if I did, he’s had his eyes on someone else for much longer. And I’m surprised that you never came to that realization yourself.”

Hanzo looked him over and blinked a few times. He mentally collected what facts he knew about McCree and reflected on them. Himself, he knew that he found Jesse’s scent of dirt, cigarettes, and cheap cologne enticing. Jesse’s laughed made those around light up. His lips were nearly always chapped, but that didn’t deter Hanzo’s want to kiss them. And his cowboy look was ridiculous but almost endearing at the same time. Jesse’s nickname for him was just strictly ‘darlin’’ and his warm, bright eyes lingered on him much longer than they should have when they fell onto Hanzo. Most of the time when Jesse was close to Hanzo, he would catch him blushing. Jesse would always turn to hide it or try to swallow it down, but they always caught Hanzo’s attention. But Hanzo would find himself doing the same, just not as noticeable and he knew how to not get caught with showing his emotions. Although, in Hanamura, he did catch himself smiling more often than he normally would when he was around Jesse. And if it wasn’t for Jesse holding a gun up to him when they reunited, he probably would have found a smile growing when he saw Jesse’s more mature face.

Hanzo then gave a groan and buried his face in his hands. “Fuck me…”

“I can’t do that for you, but I know someone who gladly would,” Genji laughed as he patted Hanzo’s shoulder.

“You know, I nearly killed you once. I could actually finish that job if you wanted,” he threatened emptily, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. 

Genji laughed and gave him another pat before he slipped off the edge of the roof, landing gracefully on his feet. Hanzo peered down at him while Genji looked back up at him. “Go talk to him. You’ll never know what could happen.”

Hanzo sighed and gave a small nod as he watched Genji exit the practice range. He hopped down himself and collected his arrows, shoving them in his quiver and making his leave. He roamed the many halls of Gibraltar, unsure where he could find McCree. Being unfamiliar to the compound wasn’t helpful, but he was full of determination. He checked around the mess hall, the med bay, and any other public area that was on base. But found no trace of his cowboy.

Suddenly, Hanzo realized that he hadn’t the most obvious place Jesse would be. He broke into a near full sprint as he headed towards Jesse’s room. The door was wide open and, inside, Jesse was dealing with cleaning. Hanzo barely knocked on the doorframe as he entered, making Jesse flip around wide eyed.

Jesse looked down at Hanzo as he stood to his full height, knitting his brow together. “What’s with the rush, darlin?’”

Hanzo said nothing in return while he walked closer to McCree. His face felt red as he swallowed hard before he reached his hands forwards. They cupped his face and pulled him in almost roughly, crashing their lips together as Hanzo’s eyes squeezed shut.

Hanzo was kissing him. Was Hanzo kissing him? Or was it just a dream? A hallucination from all the cleaning products he had inhaled? No, this felt too real. (Well, it was more surreal.) And Jesse found his breath taken away by it all. Who knew Hanzo would be so forward when it came to romance?

But it was over just as fast as it started. Before Jesse even had a chance to react, Hanzo pulled back and opened his eyes. He looked panic stricken and took a few steps back. 

“I-… I should-… That was a mistake…” Hanzo stammered out as he tried to leave. But Jesse grabbed his wrist before he could go.

“Sorry, darlin,’ you really surprised me there,” he chuckled, bringing him in closer and resting his robotic hand attentively on his waist. “I would’ve returned that if you gave me a bit of a heads up before hand.”

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief, squinting up at Jesse. “W-What…?”

“I never expected ya to be so forward like that, or that you even had feelings for me,” Jesse told him, his other hand cupping Hanzo’s face. His thumb gently traced his lips, hanging open awestruck. “Mind if I return the favour?”

Hanzo did nothing but nod and Jesse smiled, pressing their lips together sweetly. And it was nothing like Jesse imagined it would be like all those years back. It was better. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt like the world was just him and Hanzo as he pulled him closer. After what happened in Hanamura, he never expected he would be able to kiss him at all. And he wasn’t a half bad kisser at all. Even though the kiss didn’t go deeper than them moving their lips against each other, Jesse loved every moment of it.

When Jesse pulled back, a large grin was painted on his lips. He felt ecstatic. “How long has that been held back, darlin?’”

Hanzo’s face was bright red and he avoided eye contact. His hands slid down from Jesse’s cheeks to wrap around his neck, fingers brushing through his hair. “A while,” seemed to be all Hanzo wanted to admit.

It made Jesse laugh. “Same here.” He looked over Hanzo’s face, taking in his flustered expression. He’d never seen Hanzo like this, and presumed it to be rare occurrence. He pressed a quick peck to his lips, stroking his cheek with his knuckles. 

“We should probably catch up on what happened the last few years before this goes any further,” Hanzo murmured, tangling his one hand in Jesse’s hair as a soft smile played on his lips.

“Sounds like a good idea, pumpkin,” Jesse nodded, grinning as Hanzo tilted his head up to kiss him again. He then pulled back, sitting on his bed and patting the space beside him for Hanzo. Once he was by his side, Jesse placed his hand on Hanzo’s leg with a large grin.

Hanzo smiled softly back, glancing up at Jesse. “So, where have you been, cowboy? And what in the world happened to your arm?”

Jesse laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I’ll get to that, promise.” He then started to describe his past decade, right from the beginning of when he left Hanamura. He described his years in Blackwatch and the build up in tension that happened between Morrison and Reyes that literally ended up with Overwatch blowing up. He told him though about leaving before that to go back to America. Back to New Mexico. He went first to his mother’s grave, paying his respects and leaving flowers for her. Then going to the orphanage he grew up in afterwards, he left an anonymous cash donation at the door and never stepped inside. For they knew he had gone into a gang and they didn’t want gang members lurking around, or even visiting.

Jesse then told him the tales of him saving those from injustices. One was a man he hunted down that police in Santa Fe had issues with finding that was a serial sexual predator. He found him at a truck stop half way to Roswell and got him right between the eyes. Another was a rich landlord from Albuquerque who was kept claiming his tenants weren’t paying rent, making them pay more than they were supposed to, and was also burning down his properties for insurance claims. Jesse stopped him from leaving one of the buildings he was trying to burn down by shooting him in the abdomen, but not fatally enough to kill him. He let him die in the fire he started. There were a few others that came along before his encounter with the Twisted Rangers and losing his arm. And then there were a few more after he lost his arm. Although it did become harder for Jesse then. He had to relearn how to shoot a gun once he got his robotic hand. But after it proved to difficult he had to fully switch to his right hand. It had been over two years since then, and he was still learning how to shoot with his right hand, but he was getting better at it.

“And then I got the recall notice, and now I’m here with you, darlin,’” Jesse finished off with a small tip of his hat. 

“That is quite a story…” Hanzo hummed as he took it all in. “Mine is similar, in some ways, but different.”

“How so?” Jesse questioned him with a tilt of his head. 

“The first few months, I was just on the run. I felt sick staying at the palace with what happened to Genji and what the elders made me do. Even the reveal of you being an Overwatch agent affected me,” Hanzo started off with a sigh, hanging his head slightly to keep his eyes on the floor. “I didn’t want to leave Japan, but I needed to get as far as I could from Hanamura. I went North to Sapporo for a few months. But as the anniversary of Genji’s death neared, I needed to go back to pay my respects. I was responsible for his death, although I believed it was my burden and duty to do that, and I needed to let his spirit know I was remorseful.” He paused for a moment, trying to tuck that stray portion of hair hanging in his face behind his ear, but with no avail. “The same sort of thing happened for the next few years. Roughly until Overwatch collapsed. After that, I had to stop feeling so bad about what I did and start doing something different for myself. So, I became a hired assassin.”

Jesse whistled. “Now I see why you said they were similar.”

Hanzo gave a slight nod, glancing partially at Jesse. “I operated under the name Genji. I guess to torture myself in a way. I took contracts and always made my mark. It paid well, and I never got caught. Each year I would return to Hanamura to pay my respects. And every year, they set up more guards to try and stop my break in. But, they were always unsuccessful. Even when other assassins were hired to get me, I still beat them. Things remained about the same until Genji tracked me down.”

“He found you pretty easily, since Overwatch was alerted to your break ins each year before it was terminated,” Jesse told him, patting his leg.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jesse. “You’re serious?”

“You were on Overwatch’s radar after what happened in Hanamura. Especially since your family’s clan was never taken down after we evacuated Genji out,” he explained, watching Hanzo’s brow lower as he nodded and gave a slight hum. He tried to lighten the mood a bit with a laugh. “I’m surprised after the second time that no one from Overwatch tried to get you on the third.”

Shrugging slightly, Hanzo huffed out a bit of a laugh. “Well, you did say Overwatch was falling by that time. The fight between your leaders probably took more precedence than just one loose end.”

Jesse chuckled. “Well, you aren’t wrong.”

“Anyways, after Genji found me, I took some time to myself, to try and figure things out, before I went out to seek him. Not long afterwards, he got the recall for Overwatch and invited Zenyatta and myself to come with him. And here we are now,” Hanzo finished, glancing up at Jesse.

“Well, sounds like we both had quite the interesting last few years,” Jesse commented, glancing about his room slightly. “Although, I’m not sure what we should do now. There isn’t much to do on Gibraltar.”

“We can find something, I’m sure,” Hanzo had started to say before he was interrupted.

“All agents report to Meeting Room A for a briefing, we have a lot to discuss,” came Winston over the PA system, a small chuckle punctuating his sentence. 

“I guess we better get going then, darlin,’” Jesse smiled, standing up and offering Hanzo is hand to help him up. He pulled Hanzo to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but Hanzo slipped out from it.

“I would prefer to keep whatever we now are under wraps for the time being, until we figure things out, if that’s alright?” Hanzo murmured as he neared the door, glancing over to Jesse.

He smiled sweetly and gave a nod, coming over to peck his cheek. “Of course, darlin,’ whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo nodded with a small smile. “Let’s go then, cowboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my main nanowrimo project! I know updating was off but I hope you didn't mind that. But this is the end! This is the longest story or fic I have ever made and I spent ages working on it. I plan to write more McHanzo fics, and I may possibly write more that relate to this fic. Also, if you enjoyed this fic, consider supporting me by buying me a Ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/thewiredgalaxy  
> Thanks again everyone, and check out my other fics if you liked this! I've written for a few different fandoms, so you may find something you like! Also big thanks to my friend Mads who helped me brainstorm this fic and gave me ideas when I was stuck, I couldn't have done it without them! <3


End file.
